


It could have been anyone and it had to be you

by PeachJuiceCarton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soulmate AU, cliche high school fanfic, mild swearing, nerd peridot, popular lapis, slight nsfw in chapter 16, teenage angst, wow this is going to be one of those cheesy fanfics where lapis and peri fall in love wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuiceCarton/pseuds/PeachJuiceCarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, once you've hit the age of 16, when ever you speak to your soul mate your chest begins glowing a vibrant color to represent you soul.</p><p>Peridot Olivine, the typical nerd of the high school and Lapis Lazuli, the popular girl, have never had any reasons to get along or enjoy each others company, that is until fate (also known as a forgotten text book) bring them together in a rather ungraceful way.  You have high school to thank for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Re-written~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no.. no, no, no. It could have been anyone and it had to be you? " Peridot stuttered, heart hammering in her chest, while the bright shading of blush nearly radiated as bright as the forest green hue radiating from her chest. Like Peridot, however graced with a different color, Lapis stared, completely horrified by the cerulean blue shining through her shirt from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from hiatus!   
> Sorry I took so long, I had to deal with a lot of missed school work, and catching up on my own mental health, but I'm back, kicking it off with a re-written first chapter as promised.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> For those of you who are new to the fic, welcome! The first few chapters aren't all that great, but don't worry, I plan on re-writing those too. Thank you for reading my fic, feedback is most defiantly appreciated, and if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask away in the comments section!  
> Have a wonderful day :)

Now, one might think that finding your soul mate should be an easy task when your chest begins to emit rays of radiant hue, if you weren't, say, a socially awkward teenager who only associates with her xbox friends at the latest time of the night possible, and her small handful of friends.

That was routine for one of our main characters, Peridot Olivine. With her mother, Yellow Diamond, proud head sales women of the market always, who always happened to be out of town on an important business meeting, Peridot had discovered that if she evenly divide her time, one hour of the night dedicated to Homework, two or three hours dedicated to eating, housework, and the essentials, and the rest to gaming, save a couple of hours for sleep, and she had the ideal plan.

Why would she have a need for any social interaction, aside from yelling a few selective and preferred insults at twelve year old kids who's best come back was "Your mum"? Of course she felt no need to talk to those in her classes, and don't dare mention that cute, blue haired devil.

 Lapis Lazuli. Peridot knew her all to well, much to her great dismay. How could she not? With the attitude that felt like a sharp kick to the gut if she hated you, leaving the sting of one million bees, or a weightless experience that left you gliding, wanting, craving,  _needing_  more if she enjoyed your presence. Lapis was the swim team captain, and with a pretty face that everyone knew, accompanied by an oh so perfect friends circle and personality, it was hard to miss her. Some, going as far as deeming her with the nickname of "Water angel". Peridot preferred the term "Water  _bitch_ ".

The blonde simply saw her as another typical fraud, and Peridot had no reason to associate with them, especially since 8th grade. To say the least, cruel, nasty rumors had began, holding Peridot as their victim, and when the small technicians name rolled off Lapis's warm, pink tongue like the sweetest toxins and venom in a sugar coating, she shut her out as another fake. 

In short, the pair didn't quite get along.

 

 

    It was an average, bustling Friday for the two, bringing sweet release for those looking forwards to the two day break. The lunch bell was about to announce dismissal, the blue haired teen sitting on the edge of her chair. With her objects and supplies prepacked into her bag in a rather unorganized fashion, she waited oh so patiently. It was a Friday, why would she even need to worry about being organized for now?

Besides, it wasn't like she had  _actually_ been using her time in a useful way, such as studying for the upcoming test most peers in her class were stressing over to no end. But hey, at least it was a Friday.

 Emerald eyes were watching the clock mounted upon the white painted walls, like a predator and their pray. Under the watchful gaze of Peridot, the second hand ticked teasingly, ebbing closer to the desired time each second. Like Lapis, and the rest of the class, she had prepacked her school work, a bit neater however. The technician had a habit of putting her school work before many things. With each passing second, it seemed the collective class grew restless with anticipation.

 Much to their great liking, the metallic, dull ring of the bell echoed through the building, signalling freedom. As eager students spilled into the narrow, previously empty hallways, collective voices roused in a loud, obnoxious manner. Peridot booked it, getting out of the class nearly faster than the speed of light, in order to arrive at the lunch room with her friends before the crowds and mobs of hungry teens took over.

 Her group of companions were quite a tight-knit group, and a rather humorous one at that.

 

First, you had Garnet, who held the unspoken role of 'leader' of the group. With her stoic attitude, and cool personality, she was greatly respected, admired, and even feared by a few. The tall woman and Peridot had a fairly strong bond, despite the smaller one fearing her in the beginning. Garnet offered some of the best advice, and moral support. She gave even better relationship advice, despite being single. She didn't need a relationship, as she seemed to be the perfect one herself.

 

Then, there was Pearl. The dancer and technician had somewhat similar personalities, as they shared a love for tech, and science. While both occasionally had the tendency to show off, this resulted in a bit of head-butting. Overall, their bond was quite strong, and the pair held a certain understanding for each other where others didn't. 

While Peridot was immature, Pearl held a motherly tone, always attempting to resolve conflict effectively, despite occasionally creating more bumps in the road, and her constant scolding towards Amethyst's lewd jokes. She did her best, though, and was genuinely concerned for her friends when trouble roused.

 

Amethyst and Peridot often got along far better than anyone else in their group. While Amethyst was loud and outgoing, Peridot was slightly egocentric and introverted. They were nearly inseparable, like two peas in a pod, despite their polar-opposite personalities. The pair were always making immature jokes, while Pearl would scold them, and leave Garnet to simply lean back and watch the show. The two short females were like sisters, and although occasionally they disagreed, they had a certain respect for the others way of doing things.

 

Jasper was an envied, well respected, and like Garnet, slightly feared by some. She was quite athletic and muscular, taking on quite the build, as well as height, so of course intimidation was to be expected, as she often outshone even the most fit and muscular boys at the school. Next to Peridot, she was a giant.

The nerd and brute, despite having complete opposite personalities, got along surprisingly well, like Amethyst and Peridot, but not quite as well. Of course, they bickered and scuffled more often than not, but they were always there for each other, ready to help if needed. Although Jasper had the tenancy to let her temper progress into a fight with the rest of the group members, it always somehow managed to resolve, aside from the constant tension and competition between her and Garnet.

 

Lastly, was the youngest of the group. Steven was holding the age of fourteen, acting as the peace-keeper of the group. He had gained his attentive, and nurturing traits from his mother, Rose. If conflict was to ever arise, Steven would do his best to fix it in near record time. Always trying to keep everyone's spirits up, and do his best to keep them happy, he had a bright, shining attitude. Him and Peridot got along quite well, and while Peridot was often hesitant in trying new things, Steven managed to convince her to test it out, and show her getting into new things was ok. 

 Together, the group was quite comical, and Peridot wouldn't have had it any other way. 

 

 As the blonde teenager made her way down the busy, over-packed passageways, she realized her back-pack was weighing a bit lighter than usual, almost as if...

 She had forgotten her text book. Of course.

 

The astray, and dearly needed object was an essential key factor for studying, as they had an upcoming test. Peridot had already studied quite a few times before hand for this test, but once more could never hurt. Carelessly spinning on her heal in a hasty and brisk fashion, she took one blind step forwards, not quite expecting to come head on with another being.

 

Unfortunately for Peridot, things just didn't seem to be going her way that late morning.

As two bodies collided in result of Peridot's sudden action, slamming onto the floor in a tangled mess, surrounding students cleared the area as to not become entangled in the heap of girls on the floor. Emerald eyes shut tightly, Peridot's back had pressed into the ground, a light, warm body laying atop her own. Slim, tan fingers were curled into the worn, yet soft, deep green fabric of the nerds hoodie, while her freckled cheek was supported upon a supple chest. 

 

 As soon as it had happened, it was over, like a classic scene from a typical highschool movie. Cellphone and glasses dropped onto the floor, and papers were spread around them like snow, a mixture of Peridot' math homework and Lapis's English essay. Peridot's eyes opened groggily, only to be met with a pair of wide, seemingly endless ocean blue ones that she despised. A heavy blush of embarrassment settled over both their faces, and a sour scowl over Peridot' facial features. Of all people, Peridot had to crash into  _her?_

_'Why Lazuli of all people?'_ Peridot pondered in distress.

 

 "Hey, watch where you're going Lazuli- " Peridot grumbled in a distasteful tone, clearly agitated at the entire situation. Now she had to gather her scattered paper, get her glasses, _and_ grab her text book before heading off to lunch with her friends. This expression and feeling didn't last long, however, as the blonde nerd took note of Lapis staring in complete bewilderment and the crowd around them had become too silent for any normal lunch hour. _Silence._ Well, that was certainly something new. Quickly regaining her composure, plastering a nasty glare onto her tired, yet usually soft features, Lapis went to stand. All action was cut off, however, as she came to the realization that people weren't staring at them due to the silly fact that they fell on top of each other, no. Peridot seemed to notice it as well, in a sickening punch to the gut, because the color drained from her face and her emerald eyes widened in shock.

   

 "Oh no.. no, no, no. It could have been  _anyone_  and it had to be  _you?_ " Peridot stuttered, heart hammering in her chest, while the bright shading of blush nearly radiated as bright as the forest green hue radiating from her chest. Like Peridot, however graced with a different color, Lapis stared, completely horrified by the cerulean blue shining through her shirt from her chest.

Everyone around them knew exactly when it meant, while Lapis and Peridot knew all to well that they had made no mistakes. There couldn't, but denial was sinking into Lapis's thoughts faster than an anchor in the endless sea, refusing to believe what they had been told at birth. Everyone knew what it meant, society and adults in their life had drilled it into their mind as soon as possible to prevent any future confusion or fear.

_'One is to determine their one and only soulmate by the color that shines from your heart, simply caused by the first and most important conversation you share'_  they had always said. Of course there was no rule against dating other people before you find your soulmate, or simply decide you aren't a compatible match, but that special, once in a life time connection just wouldn't be there.

So with that in mind, the technician put on the most shit eating smirk she most possibly could muster, leaning in closer to petite girl.

Voice lowered, and a smug tone to her voice, her thin lips curled into a smirk, eyes locked on the other in a half lidded gaze that seemed to get the others blood boiling just enough to nearly tip her over the edge with frustration, but not quite enough to rile her up to the point of yelling. With an equal amount of hate for each other, Peridot supposed she may as well have a little fun with this.

"Looks like we're stuck together,  _soulmate~_ "

 


	2. ~Re-written~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lapis discovers having the girl she hates as her soul mate may not be as bad as she thought it would be 
> 
> That was sarcasm

Lapis Lazuli, much to her greatest disappointment, had gained a small nerd at her side constantly while waltzing the halls of the school. Peridot hadn't left her side yet, latched onto her as if the pair were sewn at the hip. Said nerd had proven to be highly good at doing all in her power to irritate Lapis as much to her little gay hearts content. She was so good at it, perhaps if it had been a subject in school, she could have earned a scholarship for it. 

Lapis wasn't too pleased, however. Despite all wholehearted attempts to avoid the smaller females constant stream of sarcastic remarks, snarky comments, and bad puns, they seemed to hover around like a swarm of gnats. Nothing she could do seemed to vex Peridot, and the blue haired teen wasn't too sure how much more she could deal with this. It was only the second day, and Lapis couldn't stand her already. 

"So, do you plan on wasting all your time with tugging at my sleeve like a lost pet or something, because I really hate for you to get to get the wrong message or something, but this is getting old. Clearly it was a simple mistake, and we aren't made me to. I'm certain of it. Jasper and I weren't meant to be as you know that already, my other exs and I weren't, and neither are we so leave it alone." Lapis stated with disinterest.

 With a sticky, sickly sweet smirk spreading over her thin, pink lips, Peridot crossed her pale arms over her chest. Annoying Beach City Highschool's 'sweetheart' would certainly be something she looked forwards to doing with a pleasure.

"Well Lazuli, I suppose it will be a long week for you, won't it? I'm afraid fate doesn't lie, and besides, who wouldn't want to spend as much time as possible with the all great and lovable Peridot! I'm a delight. Although, I guess since you're my soul mate and we have forever, together, you'll find that out as we go. We should start planning our wedding!"

The last part was meant as a joke, but Lapis didn't seem to find it funny in the slightest.

 

   The next day, Peridot followed Lapis into the cafeteria, much to Lapis's distaste. Tugging at her lips like a child at their mother's side, a frown made an appearance onto her lips. Not at all pleased with the smaller girls actions, she emit a soft huff.

"Can you stop?" Lapis asked, voice boarder lining cold.

"Stop what?" Peridot purred in nearly a flirtatious manner, a cat like smile appearing on her lips.

"Following me." Grumbled Lapis, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope. Sorry _darling_ , that isn't happening soon~" A much chirpier response was earned. An annoyed groan was emit from the blue haired teen, as she finally gave up the verbal mini battle, taking a seat on the cafeteria bench, packed with other teen, chirping girls. The smaller one slipped in, landing a seat right beside Lapis.

 Due to the massive amounts of other females, Peridot was nearly seated on Lapis's lap, rather than the bench (not that she minded much, given the irritated expression on the others face). Once again, that shit eating smirk that Lapis hated oh so much had been plastered onto her heated face, earning an eye roll from Lapis. Peridot simply smirked more, knowing her plan was succeeding. Peridot didn't quite realize that wasn't how school publicity worked, especially when you're supposedly dating one of the most popular girls in the entire school.

The entire table ate up the idea of the quirky, mismatched couple in an instant, as if it were the lunch they were eating instead, aside from the occasional jealous person. Question after question rolled in like a tidal wave they just couldn't quite catch up to on time, and Peridot soon grew frustrated with the seemingly endless supply of curiosity the questionnaires had.

 

Ridiculous and silly questions, such as,

"Do you two plan on getting those matching couple shirts?" Which, Lapis replied with an immediate no in response before her soul-mate could even blink. 

"Which one of you plans to cook for the other?" And Peridot replied with a smirk. 

"Oh, I can't cook to save my life, but I'd love to try my dear Lazuli's cooking!~" Lapis couldn't have glared harder at Peridot, even if she tried. 

Similar and different questions were asked, and Lapis and Peridot decided taking turns answering would be best. Most went unanswered, as they couldn't agree on what lie to share in time before another question was asked in place of the last one. The process was exhausting despite the fact they were merely asking questions. Growing fed up, Peridot eventually decided excusing herself for a moment would be best, so she wouldn't snap and call someone a lumpy clod due to her frustrations.

 The short blonde stood up, and slipped away from the crowd, over to her usual lunch table. the poor girl looked like a mess. Oh, what a story this would be to tell her friends.

"Hey P-Dot, you finally showed up- woah, what happened to you?" Amethyst looked at Peridot with a look of confusion and mild concern. "You look like you've been felt up or something, you're cheeks are all red." Grinning, Amethyst leaned in. "Wait,  _did_  you get felt up?" The last comment had snagged the attention of Jasper, Pearl, and Garnet. The fact that she was blushing profusely didn't quite help either. She had a tight frown on her lips and she huffed, sitting down with a pout on her face.

"Lazuli's friends thought the idea of us being soul mates was 'cute'. " Peridot stated, clearly off put by this. Amethyst snickered in amusement, while Garnet gave a small smile, Jasper smirking widely and Pearl emitting a small tut.

"Well, of course. You can't say you didn't actually expect it, right Peridot?"  Pearl inquired before raising an eyebrow to the blonde. Peridot looked back at the taller soulmate in the relationship, who had the usual amount of people surrounding her, if not more, and it completely annoyed Peridot to no end. 

"I just don't get what's so great about her! She's catty and rude, not to mention that obnoxious perfume she always wears. It's just like the ocean and it's extremely pleasant and unnerving! Can you believe her? Stupid Lazuli, with her pretty eyes and stupid, nice smelling hair." Peridot grumbled, crossing her arms over her rounded chest, while Jasper raised an eyebrow at that last one and Amethyst grinned in a rather smug, knowing way, eyebrows bobbing comically.

"You sure you two aren't soul mates, because damn, Peri-copter, it sounds like you have it bad for her, and her 'stupid, nice smelling hair'." Amethyst stated as she airquoted the last word, being sure to heavily glamorize them, and add a fake, lovey-dovey type voice. This earned a shrill screech from the technician, cheeks burning brighter than they already were at this point.

" _Yes_! I have no idea how you could see  _us_  together, Amethyst. Clearly we hate each other." PEridot attempted to convince them, before glancing back to the floundering soulmate, surrounded by questioning people. 

"What ever you say, P" Amethyst sounded uncovinced, yet again, who could blame her? Peridot would have to try far harder to become a better liar, e everyone knew it, including herself. Despite all her attempts to gain the ability to weave a web of lies, no matter how many times she sat in front of her mirror, putting on her best lying expression, she couldn't seem to do it. Now, she would need it more than ever if she was to convince a mob of eagerly awaiting people.

"I don't get what you see in a brat like her, Per." Jasper stated, leaning back while crossing her arms. Shooting a halfhearted glare to the large woman, she adjusted her glasses. 

"Of course you don't, Jasper. You and her broke up in the worst way possible" She grumbled. She had to admit, it would be a bit awkward be Lapis's soulmate, let alone hang out with her best friends ex, she supposed it wouldn't be all that bad however, though, she wasn't all too sure if Jasper was being 100% truthful when she said she was fully over Lapis, despite her 'hatred' for the swimmer. One thing was certain, though. Lapis was certainly over Jasper. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, i have some.. social matters to attend to" Peridot basically snarled the words, insinuating she had no intentions of enjoying her time with Lapis's group, or Lapis herself. As her friends gave a solemn wave and wished her luck, she set off on her own, back to the crowded table with much displeasure.

Oh, if only Peridot knew, this was only the very beginning of a rocky relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so originally I wasn't going to continue the story but I got a few comments so I'll keep it up and see where it goes. Thank you all so much for the feedback, I really didn't expect anyone to read it, but thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peridot and Lapis devise a plan known as "Operation fake it 'till you make it"

            It was a Friday. Lapis and Peridot had been swarmed with questions, and as if Lapis didn't have enough people following her around, it almost doubled the number by the weeks end. Peridot, who often only had a few people talk to her outside of her select group of friends, had been swarmed with questions about Lapis, their relationship, and just about anything you can ask a couple, spare the intimate stuff. In short, the two girls couldn't catch a break.  
  
 Peridot decided it was in order to devise a plan. Or, "Operation fake it 'till you make it" as the blonde liked to call it. She was waiting in class, a few moments before everyone got there, and when she noticed the blue haired girl walk by, she snagged her from the hallway, pulling her into the classroom.  
  
"H-hey-!" Lapis was clearly caught off guard, but her shocked expression soon melted away to an all to familiar scowl when she realized who it was, that seemed to be dedicated and created for Peridot herself, signed with x's and o's in a pretty, handwritten note, sealed with a lipstick smeared kiss. The blonde simply rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Yes, hello to you as well, Lazuli." Peridot seemed unamused and not a bit thrilled to see the girl she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with in happiness. The act of annoying the swim captain had grown old once Lapis's group had discovered their new liking to the couple which didn't even exist. They even had a shipping name. Lapidot. "I've come up with a plan that will benefit us both in the long run, and hopefully stop your little.. Group, from obsessing over us anymore." The blue haired girl gave a nod, her eyes narrowing in mild interest.  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"We fake being in love, and once we trick everyone, we can drop the act, 'break up', convince everyone that we simply weren't meant to be, and move on with our life like we never even met." Lapis seemed to approve of it, aside from one minor detail. When I say minor I mean the entire idea that's holding this plan together.  
  
"That sounds like it could work... One problem." Peridot looked at Lapis and raised an eyebrow. "The entire 'pretending to be in love' part. There's no way I'm going to pretend to love you Peridot." Peridot rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The technician was positive she saw a smirk pass over Lapis's lips, and for a second she could have sworn Lapis didn't actually care about faking the love part of their plan, she simply wanted to make Peridot's life miserable  
  
"Look, Lazuli, it's either this, or you put up with these stupid questions until you find someone else, because you and I both know they won't leave us alone. They're just like you, always looking to find some kind of drama or something new to gossip about" Peridot sneered and Lapis growled at her, about to shoot a rather unkind bundle of words back at the nerd before the bell rang, and students began filing into the class. Peridot uncrossed her arms but couldn't shake the frown, while Lapis officially put Operation fake it 'till you make it into action, stiffly and begrudgingly wrapping an arm around Peridot's shoulder and forcing a sweet smile, growling only loud enough for Peridot to hear.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy, nerd. Let's see how this turns out"

 

 

 

         So their plan took place. The two were highly stiff, but those who saw it didn't care. Both were a hit in the school, and not one person was left that _hadn't_ heard about them. The blonde wasn't even trying to make it believable, and Lapis almost snapped at her a few times in public. It was big news to everyone, especially Peridot's friend group. 

 

 

On Monday, when the blonde went to go sit with Lapis and her friends, as it had become a habit. It had been happening for a while now, and Peridot absolutely hated it. It wasn't to long as she wandered over to her usual spot with Lapis, when she heard an all to familiar voice call out. 

"Hey P-Dot!" A head of lavender hair appeared up from the crowd, and Amethyst could be seen waving to Peridot. Jasper grinned, while Pearl gave a curt wave, and Garnet offered a polite nod. The nerd allowed herself a small smile and waved, as the short one made her way over. Emerald eyes cast a blank and empty glance to Lapis, but quickly dismissed the idea of leaving the swimmer alone with her group to answer the questions of the ever so curious group as she walked over to her own. Sitting down in her usual place, seated in between Amethyst and Jasper, across from Garnet, and in front of Pearl, she finally felt as if he truly got a chance to relax and actually be herself.

 "So, Peridot, how's the relationship going with queen of the pool?" Jasper asked with a smirk. The blonde had told them all about how it was an act in complete confidence and trust that not a word of it wold slip up. At the question, Peridot felt her stomach lurch. She had to admit, the blue haired teen was just as bad, if not worse than the had originally anticipated her to be, and she wanted nothing to do with her.

"Fine. The plan has been working accordingly, and everything seems to be under control, we haven't answered many questions, however, but I can assume that-" The blonde was cut off by a sugary voice cutting into the conversation like a butcher knife cutting through warm butter. A pair of soft lips were planted gently on Peridot's cheek, and Peridot's scenes were overloaded with the familiar scent of that ocean perfume Peridot allegedly hated so. Eyebrows were raised from the group to the left, and love struck 'awe's could be heard from the right. It would be a lie to say Peridot's cheeks weren't burning, or that her heart admittedly, perhaps, skipped a beat, or for better words, fluttered? Peridot refused to allow this, and simply dismissed it as disgust. Emerald framed eyes locked on deep, ocean blue ones, and a heart warming, loving smile was flashed to Peridot, merely for the crowds amusement.  Peridot was having a much tougher time with her own plan, but she managed to snake her arms around Lapis's mid section and tug her down into a near by seat, as to which the blue haired girl almost replied with a snarl. Quickly covering the act, she sung the words like a song, almost making Peridot herself believe her.

"Periiii~ I missed you, how come you didn't come sit with me?" And there it was. Lapis's supposed 'secret weapon'. With a flirty  bat of her eyelashes, and a soft, rose colored bottom lip stuck out in a pout, she stared at Peridot with those big blue eyes of hers. Peridot went unaffected.

"Catching up with my friends" The technician stated simply. Emerald eyes hidden behind thick, round framed glasses were locked on blue and Lapis had to look away, eye contact becoming to much for to hold up. Lapis looked away, while the blonde remained expressionless, so Lapis risked shooting a glare at Peridot, who returned it with a sickly sweet kiss to the forehead. Peridot's friends were both amused and uncomfortable, but said nothing, while Lapis's group had became hopelessly entangled in their dream boat couple. Peridot didn't understand why people were fussing so much over this, but she supposed as long as they bought the lie, everything would be ok. Only a month or two of this and it would all be over.

 

                                                              Unless, of course, fate decided to throw them in a different direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about the day in the life of a certain blue haired lesbian

_Wake up_. 

A simple command, given in simple thought. The blue haired girl sleepily rolled out of bed the next morning, a small groan of frustration escaping her lips as her bare feet hit the cool, smooth, hardwood flooring of her bedroom. A small yawn was emit, and Lapis blindly reached for her phone. It was still fairly early in the morning, as the sun hadn't even rose up yet. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she dragged her feet to her dresser, picked out an outfit, and began her daily routine.

 

As she made her way down the stairs, she heard dead silence, not that it was unusual to wake up to an empty house in the Lazuli residence. Lapis's mother and father led very busy lives, Peridot's mother not even coming into a  _close_  comparison, but not nearly as strict and controlling. Lapis got the place to herself most of the time, which often came in handy for avoiding questions she would not be able to answer, such as 

"When are you going to meet your soul mate? I'm sure he'll be a hansom young man"

"Why haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet?"

and

"Where did all my business cards go?"

For, you see, our second main character, sweet and lovable Lapis, was just like Peridot. A hopeless lesbian. To her benefit, however, having an empty household, and parents who never seemed to care enough to actually ask the questions Lapis seemed to dread answering, she never had to go out on a limb to lie. Today was no exception. The empty, seemingly pristine and almost untouched home was set in perfect display, just as Lapis's parents liked when they were even home to see it. Lapis's now socked feet padded soundlessly over to the kitchen. She put a bagel into the toaster and hummed lightly to herself, checking her social media feeds. No changes had really been big enough to catch Lapis's attention, of course she had to tune in at some point to pay attention, or she would be clueless in her group of friends, and that would not contribute to her current social standing, if anything, it would take away from the title she held so dear to her. The bagel popped up, causing Lapis to jump in surprise, before she took it, spread some cream cheese on it, eat it in almost record time, brush her teeth and any finishing touches needed before she left for school, stepping out the door in blue high top sneakers.

 

  The walk to school was a cold one. It was raining lightly, and Lapis pulled her hood over her head, realizing just how weak and thin her sweater really was. She had longed for some kind of warmth, and almost as if her wishes had been magically answered, she caught glimpse of a messy haired blonde she had grown to recognize.

"Hey nerd!-" Lapis called out, cupping her mouth with her hands. Peridot whipped around, her emerald eyes narrowing behind her thick framed glasses. A rather rude hand gesture was shown off, including a finger placed strategically in the middle of her four others. Lapis stuck out her tongue in a childish response to Peridot, before catching up with her.

"So, do you think operation "Fake it 'till you make it" working well enough?" Lapis asked with almost an innocent amount of curiosity in her eyes, almost enough for Peridot to take a second glance. Almost. The techie turned and looked ahead, shoving her hands in the pockets of her thicker gaming hoodie. It had the abbreviation "M.L.G" on it, something Lapis was unfamiliar of, but she couldn't take her eyes off the thick, warm green fabric. It seemed to help of course, that Peridot as a naturally warm person. Peridot caught her staring, but said nothing, not really caring all that much. 

"I don't know, I guess. Your group seems to believe anything they're told, and my group already knows it's all just an act." Lapis's heart stopped at that. 

"What if they tell everyone? You idiot! For someone who gets all straight A's in their classes, you're not as smart in social situations than you are in ones that require knowledge, and you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut or someone will find out-" Lapis was cut off as someone came into earshot. Peridot quickly covered, as Lapis had been taking on most of the questions and romantic actions lately. 

"That I'm completely in love with you? Oh, ya as if that wasn't already obvious enough, Lazuli." The blonde unzipped her hoodie and wrapped it around Lapis's shoulders, yanking her close, while the blue haired girl fought the instinct to snarl and snap some rude comment. Instead, she looked down at Peridot, gently cupped her cheek in her hand, as to which Peridot automatically leaned into the warmth and comfort of the swimmers hand, almost making a purring sound. Lapis brought her face near Peridot's, keeping an eye on the nearing kid from their school. She placed a loving look on her face, and parted her lips ever so slightly, speaking loud enough for the student to hear. She almost missed the blush on Peridot's cheeks, and the look of frustration mixed in her eyes, along with something else she couldn't quite pin down, the word "Love" still floating lightly in the damp, rain filled air. 

Almost.

"Oh Peridot.. you're so sweet~" Lapis breathed the phrase sweetly and softly, the two almost gagging, and Peridot leaned a bit closer, whispering so only Lapis could hear.

"Fish lips"

Lapis's eye widened and she growled, narrowing her ocean blue eyes at Peridot, daring to lean in closer. Lapis barely noticed that she wasn't cold anymore, and the passing student had walked by already.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean, computer freak?" Peridot smirked and grabbed the collar of Lapis's shirt with both hands, pulling her closer until their noses touched. The two were silent for a moment, simply taking in their surroundings, actions, and possible results if one were to lean in the slightest bit more, close their eyes, pucker their lips  and-

"It  _means_ , that I'm glad I'm not really your soulmate, so I won't have to kiss a fish."  Lapis and Peridot really needed to learn how to finish their sentences before someone interrupted them. A look of shock was placed daintily on Lapis's face, and she furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes before she pushed away from Peridot and started walking.

"Oh please, you would be lucky if you got to kiss me, to bad I won't let you." And with that, Lapis headed down the street, wearing Peridot's hoodie, leaving the blonde with a sour look on her face and an indescribable feeling that she brushed off as hate towards Lapis. Frustrations filled the shorter female and she watched Lapis leave so easily without a second thought.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and with as many interactions with friends as possible in between classes, Lapis made it to lunch with ease. She and her group were chatting in a bubbly manner among each other, about everything and anything, while Peridot was working on a robotics project with Pearl up in the library. or at least that's what she had been told. The conversation had managed to stay Peridot free, until one of the more jealous boys who sat with her piped up. 

"When are you going to break up with her, Lapis? You were right when you said that it was all a mistake, clearly you and I have much more chemistry than you and that freak nerd does." Lapis couldn't help but feel a burning sensation of hatred and anger. She felt the sudden need to defend her soulmate, despite all the names she had called Peridot, and all the rumours, rude remarks,

"I'm sorry, but her chest was glowing, not yours, and besides, I would much rather have her as a soulmate than have you as a soulmate, I don't date jealous jerks." Eyebrows were raised and eyes widened. Lapis's group wasn't sure weather they should chorus together in a harmony of "Aww"s, or "Ohhh"s. Lapis huffed in frustration and headed off out of the cafeteria. All eyes were on her for a moment until the head of ocean blue hair disappeared out the doors. 

 

Lapis didn't know where she was going, she just didn't want to be there. Her feelings were to confusing, and she didn't know what ground she stood on anymore. Her mind wandered to the blonde, and she pulled her hoodie around her a bit tighter, Peridot's scent of her moms expensive perfume and electronics that seemed to follow her everywhere and stick on her clothing, clinging to the techies sweater like glue. She almost found an unsettling comfort in the smell, and sat down in one of the empty hallways, hiding away in Peridot's sweater where it felt safer and warmer than the world surrounding her. It was calm, and peaceful until that familiar high pitched nasally voice that she said to despise broke through the silence and rang in Lapis's ear, clear as a bell.

"Enjoying my sweater, Lazuli?" And sure enough, there she was, her blonde hair a mess like usual, dark bags collected under her emerald eyes in a clear contrast to her pale skin. Peridot had her arms crossed, glasses pushed up onto the top of her head, and an eyebrow raised. Ocean eyes met with emerald ones and Peridot offered Lapis a hand to stand up. This seemed to take Lapis, who hadn't even answered the question yet, by surprise. Peridot held her hand a bit closer.

"C'mon, blue, I don't have all day to wait around on your pretty face all day." Peridot stated with a certain sarcasm and hatred in her voice. Lapis stared up at Peridot, before she grabbed her hand and yanked her down so fast that Peridot didn't have time to react. Soft lips encased slightly chapped lips in a gentle kiss, one of Peridot's first, might I add. Lapis held it just long enough for Peridot to realize what was happening, but not enough time to react. It wasn't until after Lapis had gotten up and walked away, that Peridot snapped out of her confused haze to fully and completely realize what had happened. her wide green eyes and a heavy blush spreading over her cheeks, only one thought clear in her mind. 

_"She just kissed me"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peridot learns that feelings are more confusing than she thought, and Lapis + a certain blondes friend group have a little chat

A perplexed Peridot was left in the hallways, watching a certain blue haired girl skip off. There had been no students around, not that Peridot had noticed, and the blonde was beginning to question things. No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't get the ghost feeling that Lapis had left behind; the warmth of soft lips upon her own, ones that were much to soft and perfect for Peridot's liking, and the feeling of Lapis's thin fingers wrapped around her wrist. The sweater had been simply a thought left behind, and Peridot was now focusing her undivided attention on the female wearing it. She stared at the floor, her mind coming to a complete stop, and she could only focus on the thought of, 

"She  ** _kissed_**  me... On the  ** _mouth_** , with her  ** _mouth_** ". The thing that bothered Peridot was that Lapis had left before she got a chance to kiss her back. At the thought, Peridot almost screamed. She couldn't tell what was going on. Sure, she was gay as ever, but that didn't give her an excuse to like Lapis, and she couldn't like the girl that had stolen her first kiss, probably simply as a joke, or perhaps there really  _had_  been a student that was around and Peridot just didn't notice. Besides, they hated each other, right?

 

 

     Lapis was walking as fast as possible down the hall, her long, thin legs carrying her over the flooring silently as one million thoughts screamed in her mind. Sure, that hadn't been Lapis's first kiss, (which had been her own sad attempt to prove to herself she was straight by kissing the cutest boy in the class, which didn't prove anything, except she was a lesbian) but it would definitely be one of her favorites. She had to admit, that _~~cute~~_ blush and flustered look on Peridot's face had certainly caught her eye, but she pushed it out of mind, walking until she was back at the cafeteria. Her mind was clouded with thoughts, and no matter how hard she attempted to get the short nerd out of mind, she just couldn't. A small sigh escaped her lips and she walked back into the loud chaotic environment known as the cafeteria, and as soon as she stepped through the door, ocean blue eyes glued to the flooring of the school, a surprise gasp was emit from the small girl as she bumped into a much taller, muscular girl.

 

     Lapis and Jasper were never ones to get along after a... how do I put this in the easiest way possible? The two had dated for a month, and the relationship had constantly been a fight for control, and after Lapis spread rumors about Peridot, things got extremely complicated. It was a toxic relationship, hardly considered a relationship at all, and the two decided it would be best if they never talked again, so that was what happened. Amber eyes met with wide blue ones, and Lapis took a few steps back, her gaze settling into a cold, heartless glare. Soon, Pearl and Amethyst accompanied the taller female, giving Lapis a small glance, and Garnet who soon followed. It hadn't been planned for them to all meet Lapis like this, but any bystander who had no idea of the situation would have said otherwise. Pearl was the first to speak, gaining a glare from the swimmer. The two had never gotten along well either.

"Oh, Lapis, how.. funny meeting you here" The tall one with strawberry hair stated. 

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me-" She was cut off by Jasper gripping onto her arm, causing the smaller girl to tense up and automatically yank her arm away from her, leaving a harsh glare to the athlete, which was easily returned to the blue haired female.

"Hold on, we wanna talk to you about Peridot". Lapis froze, she didn't like where this was going. She felt sense of nervousness wash over her, and holding her breath, she looked up at them. 

"Fine, about what?" Lapis had no idea why she was so nervous, but it was a feeling she couldn't shake. Perhaps she was worried about telling the truth, or, in fact,  _realizing_ the truth. She had been so caught up in lying, assuming, and acting, that she didn't have time to sort out her feelings for the blonde at all. 

 _'What are my feelings for her?' ._ Of course, her initial response was hatred, but a small voice was asking her if that was really it. Lapis very much wanted to avoid that little voice, but the more she started thinking, the louder it got. Subconsciously snuggling deeper into Peridot's sweater in search of comfort, she looked over at the techies group. Voices lowered to whispers, and eyes shifted to make sure no one was near or in earshot. 

"About this whole act. Peridot told us, and we know, so don't you dare hurt her or I swear we'll-" Lapis rolled her eyes. She had an unamused and bored expression set into her face, almost as if watching paint dry would be better than this.

"I won't. I can't, anyways, she doesn't  _actually_ likes me, so there's no way our fake little break up will hurt her. The only thing it'll hurt is,"  ** _ ~~"me~~_** ~~~~ ~~~~" Lapis frowned. She hated the idea of a silly little lie actually causing her heart ache, so she set out on a mission to put up walls to the nerd. That, in Lapis's opinion, should have been easy. After all, she hated her, right?

"-her ego and maybe reputation, if I break up with her first." She finished. 

"I don't know if it's that easy, Lapis.." Jasper was about to say something else, but Lapis cut her off before she could, much to the tall girls frustration and dislike, earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from her.

"It is. Peridot won't get attached. She hates me, and I won't get attached. I hate her. It's as simple as that, so stop worrying over something that isn't even all that huge." And with that, Lapis walked away, attempting to find truth in her own words.  The group was left behind with small frowns and the occasional look of worry or settlement on their faces.

 

      Later that night, after she had gotten ready for bed, Lapis crawled under the sheets, in a loose fitting tank top and shorts, accompanied by the now favorite hoodie. She had zipped it up all the way, and pulled it up to her nose, lying in the warm blankets of her bed in the dark room. She really didn't need to wear the hoodie, as the late spring provided a nice warmth all on its own, but Lapis happily wore the hoodie like a first prize trophy anyways. She found the scent comforting, and a small smile worked its way onto her face.

She had been repeating the thought  _'I hate her'_ all night, until she accidentally said it out loud a few times more than wanted. The blue haired girl couldn't afford to let Peridot into her heart, so she did her best to block all thoughts out of the earlier kiss out of mind. (It really didn't help Lapis was wearing Peridot's sweater though.) All the same, Lapis refused to believe she actually liked Peridot, and had locked her heart away in chains as if it were a prisoner.

What Lapis didn't know, was that Peridot held the key. 

 

 

    Peridot hadn't been doing as well as Lapis with attempts of hating the other. Thoughts of the blue haired girl clouded her mind, and as she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, all she could do was think about the kiss. She knew Lapis hated her, and the feelings were returned, as Peridot thought, so she just couldn't figure out why the memory she seemed to be replaying had been paining itself over and over again in her mind on an endless unfading cycle.

Emitting a soft sigh, Peridot rolled onto her side. She had missed out on her usual gaming session in attempts to figure out what was happening to her. Peridot  _never_ missed out on her usual gaming sessions. It was a rather frustrating and curious thing that had the small one yanking at her hair and throwing small temper-tantrums. Surely those would be something Lapis would look forwards to dealing with while leading a double life of lies and fake romance with Peridot. It was almost a comical thought, and Peridot was all out of self advice and ideas. Before she knew it, her fingers were dialing up the number of someone who seemed to know how Lapis worked. 

"Hey, Jasper?" A grunt in response, after all, it was almost one A.M.

"I need to know how to deal with feelings, and, erm, Lapis."  _click_. The other line went dead, and Peridot narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms and throwing her phone onto the bed. This would be a hard and confusing road to discover the one feeling Peridot just couldn't seem to wrap her head around, no matter how hard her tried.

Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going to try and update more often, I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I promise I'll try to update every Saturday


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot talk things over  
> gayness happens

     The next day started like usual. Peridot would get to school much earlier than one should, but had plans to meet someone this time. The blonde was walking down the relativity empty hallways, her hood up and earbuds in. She still hadn't gotten that sweater back from Lapis, and as much as she wanted to be angry at her for it, she couldn't. As childish as Peridot felt for feeling like this, the blonde wanted to spend more time with Lapis. Of course, she had simply brushed it off as a want to annoy the blue haired girl, since she knew how much it peeved the popular female, but things were beginning to get a bit more complicated. Peridot could bring herself to say she hated Lapis as easily anymore, even if it was just as a thought in her mind. On multiple occasions she would ask herself if Lapis felt this way as well, but quickly ignored it and went on with her day. Lapis couldn't feel the same way.

They hated each other, right?

So Peridot set off down the halls with that as a key thought in her mind, and eventually, it became an easy thing to phrase. With a swift hit of the send button, and message simply stating "I'm here", Peridot waited in the most empty part of the school, where her and Lapis had planned to meet. It didn't take all to long for Lapis to meet up with the blonde nerd still wearing her hoodie. Peridot had been deep, lost in thought as she attempted to prepare a thorough speech about just how much she hated the blue haired beauty, when the voice she had grown to know ripped her from her thoughts. Peridot would have preferred to hear Lapis's voice more than anyone else though, so it was an exceptionable excuse as to why the swimmer interrupted her plans. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lapis couldn't sound any more bored.

"Why did you kiss me." Well, there goes Peridot's plans for a proper introduction. Ocean blue eyes that Peridot could get lost in for days locked on emerald green ones that seemed to pierce Lapis and lock her in a trance. The blue haired girl was speechless for a moment, shocked at Peridot's overall bluntness with her wording, but managed to make a quick recovery. 

"There was someone walking past." Lapis mentally cursed at herself for sounding like she wasn't being all to truthful. Being one who was never truthful, Lapis should have been used to making up a lie or excuse right on the spot. And why not add in an insult while she was at it.

"You're a terrible kisser, by the way." Lapis stated with ease and a snobby tone laced into her voice. This earned Lapis a frustrated, disgruntled sound from the blonde who's face was a bright red from her best friend, embarrassment. It was a lie, Lapis had just never given Peridot a chance to kiss back.

"I know how to kiss!" Peridot shot back.

"I bet I was you first" Lapis smirked and Peridot only grew more embarrassed and frustrated. Peridot grumbled something and Lapis laughed. 

"I could teach you." This seemed to hit Peridot like a train. The hopeless lesbian stared at Lapis, taking a moment to realize what she meant. Her entire face turned red, and she stuttered, clearly flustered and taken off guard. Lapis let the poor girl stutter for a moment before explaining her idea.

"Calm down there nerd, it's only so you can actually kiss me properly in the lunch room.". Lapis crossed her arms and smirked again, Peridot only getting more worked up. 

"I told you before, you _clod_. I don't need help, I already know how to kiss!" Peridot's voice was shrill, and she had a glare on her face, directed at Lapis. In one swift motion, she grabbed Lapis's hands, intertwined their fingers, spun the taller girl and pushed her against a wall, trapping her lips in a kiss that lasted a bit longer than intended.

 

Lapis's eyes were wide, and she held her breath, completely taken by surprise by the blondes sudden and bold action. Peridot had her eyes screwed shut tightly, and a determined look was imprinted on her face. Lapis took a moment to observe all the little details, such as the light splash of freckles that dotted over her nose, and the small details on her glasses, and the now extremely heavy blush on her face as Lapis kissed back. The taller one placed her hands on Peridot's waist and gently pulled her a little closer, finding a dangerous amount of comfort in this, but was much to warm and content to put much unnecessary thought into the action. 

In a painful realization that one needs air to live, Peridot was the first to part, an awe struck look on her face, as well as a heavy blush on her cheeks. She was staring at Lapis, and the blue haired girl stared back, definitely wrong about Peridot being a terrible kisser. 

It was decided in that moment that Peridot was for sure Lapis's favorite kiss, and Lapis was the first to speak.

"H-heh..I, uhm, guess I was wrong, you uh, certainly _do_ know how to kiss. Lapis laughed softly and Peridot just stared as if she had seen a goddess.

"You okay there?" Peridot was shaken from her chance and gave a small, silent nod, her blush only worsening. The blonde seemed at a loss for words, and Lapis could only smile. 

"Ahem, well, it certainly was... different.. from last time." Peridot cleared her throat, regaining her composure. 

"We'll have to put our practice to use, when there's a crowd around to see it"

"Definitely." The reply was short but got the point across. Peridot wanted to kiss Lapis again, and the feelings were returned. The two, of course being stubborn, brushed it off as an excuse to annoy each other, thinking the other hated it. 

"I should probably get going" Lapis muttered in almost a disappointed tone. 

"Okay, see you at lunch" Peridot tried her best not to smile.

'Cya." Lapis said, turning around. The blue haired girl started walking down the hall, back from where she came, but not before calling over her shoulder, a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh, ya, Peri?" The blonde looked up, emerald eyes locking on Lapis.

"What?

"I hate you, nerd." 

"Hate you too."

Both of them wished so much that it was true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have been thinking about writing a mermaid AU Lapidot fanfic once this is over, and probably a few one shots consisting of mixed ships, so that should be happening eventually


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME TEENAGE ANGST  
> Sorry for being away, I was on spring break away on a trip so I didn't get much time to update. To make up for it, I'm going to write up three new chapters in the next five or six days.

      The next day seemed to appear much quicker than the pair expected, because next thing they knew, class was starting as well as a new day. The technician seemed a bit lost on her feelings with Lapis, as if they were a large, dark and confusing corridor with no light or ends, as she longed so much to hate the blue haired female that seemingly happened to get more attractive with each passing day. Perhaps it was the way her hair framed her face, or the shimmering blue eyes that reminded Peridot of water itself. 

The blonde was falling hard, weather she accepted it or not. Some feelings simply can't be changed, and poor Peridot was learning this the hard way. Having said this, her only solution she knew of to cut off feelings was to cut off any ties she had with the other recipient in the relationship, being friendship, romantic feelings, or hatred no matter how hard, painful, or lonely it was. So that's what she planned to do. 

 

  As lunch time neared, she had constructed a plan that would surely let down the swimmer with ease and precision, cutting their little plan a bit shorter than intended. Lapis hated her, so what harm was being done?

Peridot didn't quite realize feelings didn't work like that. She didn't know people didn't work like that, and she didn't realize it wouldn't be all that simple. Emitting a soft sigh, she packed her books into her bag and headed off to the lunch room. 

Entering the crowded environment that seemed to never be silent, she wandered over to her usual seating, which had now changed to accompanying the popular one and her group. sitting down beside the bustling, warbling group, a familiar arm snaked around her hips, sliding her over closer in a comforting and prtective hold against the swimmers body. Ocean scent overtook the smaller ones senses, and a familiar warmth settled in her chest. It was growing unnervingly easy how simple Lapis could make her feel like the sun shone for her, like she were a jewel, something to be worshiped or gazed upon in admiration, and she wished it wouldn't have to end like this. 

In the blondes mind, she assumed the blue girl had strong feelings of hatred towards her, and simply used the excuse of their plan to explain the actions of Lapis. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The other had grown rather attached and enamored with the blonde nerd. Fate doesn't simply push two people together or no reason, and yet the techie knew nothing about fate. 

A chaste kiss was placed gently onto the cheek of the shorter companion, sending a comforting warmth shooting through the technicians face, while Lapis's voice was almost a purr, directed to the blonde who she held so close.

"Hello, Peri." The taller one hummed, earning an awkward smile that couldn't seem any less fake and plastered.

"Good afternoon, Lazuli." Her wording was stiff, and something was off about those seemingly endless pools of emerald. Now, Lapis wasn't dumb, she knew something was quite odd,  buy decided to wait until they were alone to ask. Gently, she placed another kiss upon her temple, earning a dreamy sigh from the group seated across them like an audience to a teenage sensational pop star. The blonde remained still, and no affection was given in return to the patiently and eagerly awaiting Lapis. She was growing increasingly curious as to what could be making the nerd upset. 

"Peridot... Is something upsetting you? You've been acting odd.. I'm worried" She asked in a gentle voice, a genuine look of concern placed in her eyes. Emerald eyes lifted to meet worried, deep ocean blue ones. The nerd fought oh so hard not to get lost in the seemingly endless pits of blue that captured her and held her captive with such simpleness and ease, it was a bit terrifying. Giving a slow nod, Peridot maintained eye contact, managing to mutter out a soft, 

"Yes..". Lapis softly moved closer, clasping a hand oh so gently around a small, pudgy one as an act of comfort. Peridot hated how easily she could get lost in the warmth Lapis offered, even if it was one simple action such as a comforting peck on the cheek or soothing hand hold.

"Would you like to talk to me about it?". It was now or never. The smaller female cleared her throat, a painful feeling in her chest. This was never there when Peridot cut off past relationships, so why was it here now? She made sure her voice was loud and clear, a dull thumping in her chest.

"I think we should break up."

The words dropped like lead; heavy and cold. A genuinely pained look was planted on Lapis's face, and the room that was never silent went dead. All eyes were on Peridot, and she balled her tiny hands into tight fists that left her knuckles white. Regret was welling up in Peridot's throat and tears were welling up in Lapis's eyes.

"W-what? I don't understand-"

"Y-...'" Peridot trailed off, her heart breaking at the hurt expression Lapis wore. "You heard me. We aren't a compatible match. It wasn't fate, just a silly misunderstanding. I-.. I never l-liked you" And that was the final straw that broke them. The lies Peridot were speaking were cold and heartless, and far, far from the truth Blue eyes turned cold, and the taller figure stood up, a harsh glare on her face.

"Fine, Peridot. As long as we're being truthful, I really liked you. Not just because this stupid little plan to get everyone off our back, and it wasn't just acting. I really,  _really_ liked you, and y'know, I guess I was naive enough to actually think you liked me too. So I hope you're fucking happy, and that your oh so perfect plan worked the way you wanted it too, because congratulations, I won't ever bother you again."

The blue haired girl spat the words like thistles and poison. Her gaze was cold, unforgiving, and made Peridot want to disappear forever. The hurt hidden behind the rage in those blue eyes Peridot had become so fond of was what really pained the blonde the most though. Wiping a tear from her face, she stormed out of the silent cafeteria, Peridot watched with eyes as wide as saucers. Her heart felt as if it had been shattered, truly understanding the definition of heartbreak.

This was not how her plan was supposed to work, but that day, Peridot learned something.

People aren't puppets and people aren't meant to be controlled.

Plans aren't solid and sometimes life can turn you upside down, making all things good go straight to hell. 

One thing Peridot knew, was that when things do turn upside down, and you loose all control, you can always apologize, and weather they except it or not, you made an effort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learned the meaning of sorry.  
> The true meaning.  
> I was going to upload this sooner but my computer shut down and didn't save anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I hadn't stated anywhere in this entire fanfic that Peridot when over to Lapis's house, so she should have no idea where she lives, but for the sake of this chapter, all logic can fly out the window for now.  
> Good bye, logic.  
> Please let me know if I can improve on anything, the last bit was slightly rushed but I needed to get this done today

sor·ry  
ˈsärē,ˈsôrē/Submit  
adjective  
1\.   feeling distress, especially through sympathy with someone else's misfortune.

  
synonyms: sad, unhappy, sorrowful, distressed, upset, downcast, downhearted, disheartened, despondent; heartbroken, inconsolable, grief-stricken  
full of pity, sympathetic, compassionate, moved, consoling, empathetic, concerned

* * *

 

             For Peridot, sorry was feeling the gnawing guilt working away at her stomach all day. It was Lapis Lazuli imprinting almost her each and every thought, her voice almost every where she went in her mind, and the words the flaxen haired female had spoken so coldly to her, on a relentless, constant replay, accompanied by the expression the other had held that still burned in the back of Peridot's mind.

Sorry was working up all her courage, tying it up in a bow, just so she could go and say to the swimmers face "I'm sorry." It was regretting each word she had said to her in the cafeteria, wishing ever so hardly that she could turn back time and go back, fixing it all. It was calling up all her friends and asking for advice until they gave her the same answer.

It was regret, it was cold, and Peridot wanted it gone. She knew she had to fix this.

The blonde nerd had never been that great at apologies, but for Lapis, she would bend over backwards. The feeling of misery had impacted her like a sack of bricks, and despite not even deeply knowing the ocean eyed female, she still couldn't shake the feeling. After all, they _were_ soul mates, no matter how much they had originally claimed to hate the idea. So Peridot, once again devised a plan. The guilt had been eating her alive all weekend, and she knew that she couldn't leave it alone. The pain stricken, angered concoction and dangerous mix that had been placed delicately upon the blue ones face had been haunting Peridot since the taller female had left, and the emerald eyed nerd couldn't take it.  
  
Peridot knew she had shattered any chance she had at trust and a real relationship with the life guard, so the nerd planned to fix it. She would work until each shattered remain had been picked up and glued back into place, leaving a picture that's bent, not broken. A picture of hope, trust, and forgiveness.

 

        One glance to the glaring, harsh red numbers that blinked on the digital clocks face was all Peridot needed to realize she had to set her plan into action. This was a "Do or spend the rest of your teenage to young adult years suffering and dwelling like a sad sap because you crushed all hopes of being in a happy and loving relationship with your soulmate and now you're alone forever" type moment here, and Peridot couldn't waste a second of it.

As socked little feet rushed down the stairs of her once again empty house, pudgy little hands snagged the house keys, shoving them carelessly into her pocket before she dashed out the door. She had exactly an hour left until the local flower shop closed, as it was seven pm. The little shop closed at eight, as if often did on Saturdays, and hour later than usual. Peridot was in luck tonight.  
A gentle, warm summer breeze softly caressed the girls face, sending all her stray hairs in a frenzy. The dark sky was freckled and dotted with twinkling stars, the sidewalks illuminated in a yellow, lazy haze from the over head street lamps, and most, if not all Peridot's thoughts laced with a certain blue girl.

Peridot had little to no extra time to enjoy the lovely and enjoyable environment, as she unlocked her bike from the fence she shared with her neighbor. Getting on the seat, the small one began peddling at an almost inhuman speed, which was rather quite dangerous considering the technicians lack of helmet, and in her haste to get to the small business on time, her lack of shoes.  
  
With her tangled tufts of flaxen hair whipping behind her, and a determined expression ironed into her freckled face, and a look that could kill hidden not to far from the surface of her emerald eyes, nothing could stop the technician at this point.

 

                    Upon arrival, the small female looked as if she had ran a race. The short bike ride she had endured had been enough physical activity for the next week, as the girl stepped foot into the flower shop. She looked like a mess, with her soft tufts in tangles, round cheeks painted pink, and her glasses smudged, but Peridot walked in proudly, chest puffed, (although that could have been from attempting to catch her missing breath). 

The man behind the counter looked up, the most shocked expression someone could have worn. That wasn't unexpected, however, as it would be rather strange to experience a short teenager, who looked like she had just ran a marathon and ran purely on anger. 

The short female stalked up to one of the displays, picking a bouquet of about a dozen roses plus the occasional blue flower after quite some thought. Nerves started to kick in, as well as negative thoughts, such as _"What if she hates me"_ , and _"What if she isn't even home?"_ as well as _"She probably never wants to talk to me again"_  The blonde told herself she didn't care about the possibilities or the expensive it was at this point, she had plans to win back her soulmate, or at least attempt. She had come this far and was not about to give up now. 

Pattering filed the air as Peridot walked over to the clerk, handing him the amount due. The clerk looked tired as he put in the bouquet type into the register, an eyebrow raised as he threw a glance at the female with his dusty, grey, ever so slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Girl-friend problems?" He asked, cracking a smile as if he were joking. Oh, if only he knew. The blonde returned the smile, only halfhearted though, as she managed to muster up a dry, humorless laugh.

"I would explain, but we would be here all night." She simply replied. Almost as soon as she was in the store, she was out again, butt planted on the bike seat, feet beginning to pedal at a much slower pace this time, in order to protect the flowers against the breeze.

 

           Once she arrived at her destination, Peridot rushed inside, going up to her room, flowers gripped tightly in her right, sweaty hand. Making a B-line for her bedroom, she set the flowers carefully on her green bedspread, before heading into the closet. The technicians room was relativity neat, with the occasional scattered robot part or a few tools for building, but her closet was a different story. 

Story was an understatement. 

Her closet was a nightmare.

Piles of clothes reached the roof, and god knows how many abandoned pizza boxes were buried. R.I.P. The blonde looked up at a pile, a pained expression laced into her eyes as a small sigh was emit. This would be a long search. 

Digging into the pile, Peridot found about 10 shirts she thought she lost, her spare glasses, a grade three science experiment, and some other things she couldn't quite identify, nor did she want to. Finally, after about half an hour, luck was bestowed upon one of our main characters, as she finally managed to dig out a clean dress shirt, black tie, accompanied by some dress pants, and suspenders. 

Second lastly, was her hair. Peridot felt her stomach drop at the thought. _Her hair_   was a beast that no one dared style, not even Peridot herself. The last time some one attempted to style her hair, was the grade five pageant. About two soccer moms were deteriorated down to sobbing, sniffling messes when they couldn't get Peridot's hair into an up-do. Things were said, and hairspray was everywhere. Lets just say, it wasn't a pleasant time, and no body dreamed of coming near Peridot's hair. For Lapis, she would dare.

Emitting a long, exhausted sigh, the flaxen haired female picked up a brush, before she began dragging it through her hair. Tangles matted her once smooth and soft locks, and a few leafs were scattered into the strands from her late night speed adventure to the floral shop. She had managed to pick those out with ease, but it was the mats that seemed to take shelter in her seemingly gravity-defying golden locks that deterred anyone from attempting to style it.

 

     Once the golden locks had been neatly combed out, Peridot grabbed a head band. This slipped into her hair with a tad more difficulty, but bobby pins made it manageable. Picking up the flowers, she took a deep breath in, and headed downstairs for the final step. Preparing a picnic, under the stars. _How cliche, considering this setting._ Two high school girls, complete opposites who learned to love after hate, only to stumble upon teenage angst. The thought was as if the blonde had picked up a romance novel and read a page off it, and the thought was certainly enough to make the technician laugh.

_"How cliche"_ She stated out loud.

Grabbing some bread, peanut butter and jelly, the nerd got to work. Jam and peanut butter was melded together on bread to make the perfect combination of flavor, and a look so determined that it could cut the bread itself was placed on Peridot's face as she made sandwich after sandwich. She just hoped that Lapis would forgive her, or she would have to eat these all herself.

 

         Finally, after she had grabbed juice boxes and made enough sandwiches to last a week, the blonde grabbed her keys and phone, shoving them into her pocket before she scooped up the woven basket, and made a dash for the door. Checking the clock on the wall, she read off 9:00 pm. It took about 5 minutes to get to Lapis's on bike, a rather reasonable time in Peridot's mind. 

"Ok, Peridot. You've got this. She'll either reject you or accept your apology. If she accepts your apology, it'll be pretty straight forwards.... if she rejects you, then..." Stomach twisting, and an unpleasant guilt curling in her chest, she shook her head like a dog does to get rid of fleas, as if attempting to rid of any bad thoughts. She didn't like that last possibility, but she was so prepared for it, that the first one wasn't even a reasonably outcome to expect in ones distant hopes at this point. So once again, out the door, into the gentle, sweet night summer night air, Peridot set out on her green bike as if for an adventure. And to one, this could be an adventure. One where the treasure was forgiveness, or perhaps a re-melded friendship. And for Peridot, that was all she wanted.

 

 

         As soon as Peridot rode up the gravel path on Lapis's house, she jumped off her bike with the reflexes of a cat; quick and agile, basket tucked under one arm, and the flowers stowed safely in the woven carrier. Now shoe-wearing feet pattered fast up to the Lazuli house hold, lights on and fancy car in the driveway, indicating the house was occupied. Luck seemed to be in store for the techie, or so she thought, as she walked up to the wooden door, tapping on it three times with her little hand.

Surprise was a clear factor on the nerds face when the door opened, revealing a tall man with brown hair, peppered with light and dark grays. His eyes seemed to match Lapis's, as they were the same ocean blue, and he was dressed in a button up dress shirt, and dress pants. A women with a tan complexion, much like the cobalt blue haired girls, wearing a blouse and jeans peaked around the corner with a certain curiosity in her eyes as she glanced at the smaller female in the thresh hold. The mans voice was deep, an eyebrow jerking upwards.

"And who might you be?" This earned an audible gulp from the teen, who seemed as if she were guilty as a dog who ate an entire stack of homework.

No, no, what Peridot did was much worse. She broke his daughters heart, and the poor short girl could only hope Lapis hadn't told him yet.

"P-..Peridot Olivine. I'm here to see Lapis?"

"Darling, a friend from school is here to see you!" The women called. Foot steps could be heard rushing to the door as if Lapis had taken a quick and sudden interest as to who was at the door, an equally shocked look washing over the swimmers face as she appeared beside the adults, seemingly endless lakes of blue locking on emerald gems behind thick framed glasses.

"Peridot..." Lapis seemed to be doing her best to hold back a glare. This action alone seemingly wiped away and previous confidence the blonde had.

"Lazuli." The technician responded. Both could have sworn their hearts were beating thousandths of miles per hour. 

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" The women asked, and Lapis seemed as if ready to poison the techie with just one look, one that could kill in the most beautiful way.

"Peridot, these are my parents."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning for a tiny bit of homophobia. Lapis's parents aren't to keen on the idea of her souldmate being a she instead of he.  
> Peridot meets the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning for a tiny bit of homophobia. Lapis's parents aren't to keen on the idea of her souldmate being a she instead of he.  
> Sorry for not posting on scheduled, I was really busy all weekend, and week, with school, friends, and family. I tried really really hard o finish the chapter in one day, but I only got half a chapter done instead of the full thing

Silence had rung out as soon as the phrase was stated. How awkward. Lapis's parents seemed to be rather pleased to have finally met one of Lapis's friends in person, instead of been shown on a screen, in a selfie with the cobalt haired girl. Lapis, on the other hand, couldn't be less frustrated, while Peridot was rather nervous. And to top things off,

"Peridot, why don't you stay for a while and we can get to know you?"

The blonde really had no other choice, considering she showed up at Lapis's door with flowers and a basket full of sandwiches to last a life time. This request earned blue eyes narrowing at pools of emerald green ones when the only witness was Peridot, and lips that the nerd could only describe as perfect, silently mouthing the words 'no, go home, Peridot'. And of course, Peridot being the smug little one she is, simply gave a smirk in response before smiling brightly to her soulmates mother. 

"That sounds like a great idea." With a polite smile from the blonde and a glare from the swimmer, it was clear to see the two both had different feelings about this. As Mr. Lazuli led them into the living room, Mrs. Lazuli looked at the bluenette. It was silent for the most part as Peridot walked beside Lapis, who appeared rather stiff. 

Of course, she was happy to see her parents after they were gone for a while, but with Peridot here, that would only complicate things ten times more, and Lapis had no way of juggling the two. She would just have to wing it, and act as sweet as she could towards the nerd that she truly disliked so much at the time. 

Lapis hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did, but the blondes words hit her like a train, leaving her breathless and wind whipped.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_The words stung like a slap and the effects left her gasping, begging for air. That was the first thing she felt. She didn't understand, she thought- no. It doesn't matter now. What she thought was wrong. Peridot never liked her, it had simply been her plan all along, and the bluenette supposed what hurt most, was that she_ knew  _it was a plan, and she still allowed herself to get attached._

_As the blue haired girl walked down the empty hallways angrily, she began pondering where she would actually go. Staying at school surely wasn't an option, not while Peridot was still there, and that fight they had in the cafeteria, but it wasn't like going to an empty home to wallow aimlessly in her own sorrows and pity was much better, so off on a little adventure it was._

_The hallways were_ _relatively empty, considering most were in the cafeteria, and it was an open campus, but Lapis didn't plan on returning. It was a Friday, anyways, so the swimmer couldn't care less. Taking off her shoes, she began padding silently down the same hallway she first bumped into the blonde. Lapis narrowed her deep ocean eyes at the memory, and emit a frustrated sigh._

_"_ How foolish" _. She thought out loud._  'How foolish I was to really think that she liked me.'  _Her_ _pace picked up, and cobalt locks bobbed up and down as she walked, hands shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. Lapis felt betrayed and heartbroken. Sure, she had felt an attraction to another female, but not one strong as this. Peridot really was different, and perhaps that's why it hurt so much._

_Lapis's thoughts all lingered around the blonde, weather it was her friends or the way she smiled, Lapis could only find herself thinking of Peridot. No matter how hard she attempted to change this, she couldn't._

_Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her soundlessly over the sun-warmed pavement, and she had to squint a bit to avoid the sun shining directly into her sparkling eyes. All she needed now was to figure out where she would go. A small frown tugged onto her lips as she wandered down the rather empty sidewalks, destinations racing through her mind, all as possibilities for the swimmer to retreat to. Almost as soon as it came to mind, Lapis settled on the idea of the the local pool. It would be open, and most likely empty, aside from a few parents who took their toddlers swimming through-out the day. She was well known at the pool, as it acted as a sanctuary for her, not to mention, she was well known for being on the swim team, being there definitely would not be much to fret over._

_As soon as the blue haired female stepped through the door, the familiar scent of chlorine filled her nose. Inhaling a generous amount of the scent deeply, she let herself relax a bit. Although most people weren't to fond of the smell, to Lapis it was home. She had spent almost her entire life in the water. She had even adopted a nickname from her total time spent in the drink._

_Water witch._

_It had been given to her by a friend, and stuck. Even a few of the staff called her by the name, as she seemingly became one with the water while swimming. One could even call it something impressive to watch._ _But names were not what she was focusing on, nor the certain blonde that seemingly accompanied her everywhere in her thoughts. No, she came here strictly for the drink._

 

 

_After a while, two hours to be exact, Lapis had gotten out of the pool, dried her hair and body, and got changed before heading home. It would be a quiet, unsure walk, that she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid any more. Emitting a soft sigh, she stepped out of her second home, into the bright summer sun. Her first steps were flooded with thoughts of Peridot. Her eighth and tenth were the stinging words the blonde had spoken so easily. Lapis didn't understand what she did wrong, or why Peridot had brought this up so suddenly. Was it because she had been so cuddly at lunch? Did she get tired of Lapis keeping her belongings? Damn, if she wanted them back so badly she could have just asked. Either way, the blue haired girl was left with an empty feeling in her, that used to be filled with the part of her that Peridot had, clutched tightly in her weak, pudgy little hands._

_The athlete was torn from her thoughts as she received a buzzing sensation in her pockets, as a familiar alert she got a text message. A few times, she had to blink her shining blue eyes as if to see if she were dreaming, but each time they opened once again, the message sender held the same title. Mom and dad. Lapis couldn't describe the feeling that welted in her chest, it was as if it were a mixture of happiness, sadness, confusion, and relief, all in one wave that crashed, and washed over her. A small smile tugged at her lips and pushed up her cheeks, as her feet stopped any movement, eyes scanning over the message._

_'Hello, Lapis. Your mother and I will be home for the weekend, as we have Saturday and Sunday off. We will be here today, and look forwards to spending lots of time with you again. Lots of love <3' Her smile only got wider, as she quickened her pace, reaching the familiar home with in almost record timing. Looks like maybe she wouldn't have to worry about the nerd taking up most of her thoughts._

**_Flashback ends_ **

* * *

 

 

Lapis and Peridot were seated beside each other, with just enough distance to be out of arms reach. Lapis would have preferred to be farther, but that was not an option, as she didn't quite want to risk having any questions raised. 

"So, Lapis, have you found a soulmate yet?" Her mother asked, gaining her fathers interest, and a quizzical gaze from her mother. Lapis figured this would be quite interesting, considering her parents had no idea that she was gayer than a double rainbow on pride day. Clearing her throat, she dared not make eye contact once with Peridot. 

"Yes, I-"

"Oh! How wonderful! You'll have to introduce us, I'm sure he's a fine young man, am I correct?" Her mother asked, clear excitement sprawled over her face, while her father offered a war smile and approving nod.

"I'm happy for you, Lapis. I'm sure you and him will be quite happy together. Do we know the guy?" He asked. Lapis had to elbow the blonde sitting to her right, hard in the side to make sure she didn't make any comments, or burst out in a fit of childish, nasally giggles.

"Well, actually, you just met  _her_." Lapis gave a weary smile, while Peridot gave a shy but bright one, waving a hand. 

Eyes widened, and silence, once again rang out through the room. Lapis shifted nervously, while her parents gave a nervous look to each other, then back at Peridot. All eyes were on her, as it finally clicked together. The suit, the flowers. She had been there for  _Lapis_. Her mother forced a laugh that lasted a bit to long and sounded a bit to fake, while her father kept a straight, unblinking face, eyes glued on the pair. 

"You're joking, right?" The question burned a hole in Lapis, and Peridot swore she could pinpoint the exact second the hurt hit her soulmate, and the exact that hurt turned to rage.

"No, I'm not." Lapis spoke in an eerily calm voice. Everything was all to stiff, and all to stuffy. Her fathers gaze seemed cold and her mother appeared shocked.

"But-" Peridot could tell things would only go down hill from there, unless something was said to ease the tension, and she most certainly didn't come here to darken the situation. 

"If it helps, I'm probably more mature than most boys at our school, and I really, really like Lapis. I promise to treat her with respect." Peridot spoke as a gentle blush settled over her cheeks, paired with a dorky little smile, while Lapis spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ya, it's almost like _fate just won't let us be apart no matter what_ _happens_. Oh wait, that's just you, Peridot." Lapis muttered, eyes narrowed. Her parents exchanged a glance, seeming quite unsure, and despite the two teens knowing the adults were lying through their teeth, they took what they could get. 

"We'll... _try_ to understand and support you, Lapis." Giving a quick nod, Lapis looked at her parents, and then at Peridot. 

"Now, if you two wouldn't mind, your father and I have to discuss some things." Lapis once again, gave a quick nod, turning to the blonde. 

"Bye Peridot." Lapis stated. Her mother looked mortified.

"Lapis Lazuli, where are your manners! Invite her in, she is you soulmate, and despite genders, you two still should spend time together." The last part was added with a tone that could easily be deciphered as begrudging, as well as mild disapproval, but Peridot took that as her cue, taking the blue girls hand, leading her to the door. 

"Ok, I have something to show you, Lazuli." Lapis followed with out much question, but showed a clear discomfort and disliking to holding the green eyed ones hand.

"Fine.." She muttered, as Peridot led her into the warm summer night.

 

 

It was now or nothing., and Peridot intended on fixing the mess she made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis talk  
> This is going to be one of the cheesiest chapters  
> get ready

Pale, pudgy hand in slim, tanned and freckled one, Lapis and Peridot left the house. Peridot seemed to once again, have that oh so determined look crossed over her features, while the blue haired one looked like she couldn't be any less bored. Their expressions couldn't explain their feelings any better. Lapis hadn't said a word to the blonde since they left the house, and didn't plan on it. Peridot on the other hand, had other plans for conversation. 

"So, those were your parents?" Peridot got no response.

"They seem nice." Green eyes glanced up fondly at blue ones, only to receive an empty glare. Casting her gaze to the side, the techie anticipated actually getting to the hill, as if to hopefully re-kindle some feelings between the two. Oh, Peridot was hoping harder than ever this plan would work. 

Once the pair got the the hastily parked bike, abandoned on the grass of the front yard, Peridot climbed on, indicating Lapis climb onto the front bar. At first, the blue haired one seemed a bit unsure, but upon seeing Peridot wasn't leaving until she did, she begrudgingly sat on the handle bars, knuckles pale as she hung onto them. Peridot readjusted her grip, so both of them would be somewhat comfortable without the result of crashing  into a nearby tree. 

After a bit of struggle, the two were finally comfortable, and Peridot began peddling. To her horror, the bike wobbled a bit at first, before it became stable, and the two were set back on course.

 

      The breeze was a nice addition as Peridot rode down the street, cobalt blue hair fluttering around softly, highlighted to look almost green in the yellow street lights that cast a buttery golden glow over the surrounding premises, almost as if they were living a scene from a movie. Lapis remained silent, as well as Peridot. The blonde really had no choice, she was already out of breath and wouldn't have been able to talk anyways. 

 

A feeling of curiosity was welling up in Lapis, as she looked around, blue eyes scanning the surrounding area. She wondered just where Peridot was taking them, and it seemed as if there was almost no where  _to_  go, until it hit her. 

 _The hill._  And on a bike, with two people?

"Are you insane, Peridot? Are you  _seriously_  considering riding up  _that_  hill?" Lapis looked back at the blonde with a look of disbelief in her eyes, a passing car whizzing lighting up green ones as if they belonged to a cat. 

"Ya, maybe a little" Peridot replied with a shrug. As they neared the hill that seemed just about impossible to bike up with two people, Lapis tightened her grip on the handlebars.

"If you end up killing us both-"

"How about a kiss for good luck?" 

"I swear to God, you're to smug for your own good." Lapis muttered through clenched teeth. 

 

 

       The two slowly but surely made their way up the hill, bike teetering as well as hopes and fears, and what after seemed like a life time, Lapis and Peridot had officially made it to the top. Maybe it was true that the grass really  _was_  greener on the other side of the fence, but for now, that wasn't what Peridot was focusing on. 

As Peridot set up a blanket beside a patch of wild flowers, that danced and swayed slowly i the breeze, Lapis looked around, arms crossed over her chest, a small sigh pushed past her lips. The temperature couldn't have been better, and the lights of beach city below set the romantic scene. Add the pale, round moon, and the glistening, shimmering stars, and gosh, one would think Peridot was a master at choosing the time and place for a moonlit picnic date if it were't for the hateful glares being thrown at her. 

"So, what was the point of this? You planning to kiss and make up or something?" Lapis raised an eyebrow and Peridot shook her head. Sitting on the blanket, the blonde pat the spot next to her, beckoning Lapis to accompany her. After some mental debate, the blue haired girl finally dragged her feet over, seating herself on the blanket. Peridot set the basket in the middle, carefully removing the flowers.

"I wanted to apologize, and really get to know you." Peridot stated, looking at the swimmer, her right hand out to offer the flowers to Lapis. Lapis looked at them with not as much as a single ounce of attention or care.

"You think flowers will make up for what you did?" Lapis raised an eyebrow, looking at the technician.

"No, and that's why I also made sandwiches. I....I was wrong,"

"You got that right"

"But I want to make up for it, at least let me attempt to explain." Big, green eyes shielded behind thickly framed glasses gazed up at the taller female expectantly and hopefully, earning an eye roll. Peridot refused to loose hope, although Lapis was making it quite hard to keep her confidence up.

"Fine" Lapis stated like she couldn't have cared less, and in all honesty, she couldn't have, but that small allowance opened a few doors and possibilities for the blonde, and she wasted no time exploring them all. A feeling of hope welled up in the small nerd. Maybe she did have a chance after all.

"Where do I start.."

"How about you explain why you were a complete jackass if you happen to like me oh so much?" Lapis spat the words as if they were poison, a hateful glare laced into her features. Peridot emit a long sigh, hoping the blue haired female would trust and believe this.

"I thought you would leave." Lapis looked confused, while Peridot simply looked down, keeping her emerald pools locked on  the soft fabric of the woven blanket underneath them. Peridot's heart was racing faster than she thought possible, and her palms had began to accumulate moisture. It didn't take a genius to realize she was nervous. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head, more than half consisted of negative ones, but Peridot made a promise to continue.

" I had began developing an emotional tie to you, and I was scared you would leave before I could sever my feelings. I didn't think you had felt the same way, if anything, I would have assumed you despised me, but were just going along with the plans so you could move on faster. I didn't want to become to enamored or emotionally invested, but I suppose I had guessed you feelings wrong. I'm sorry." Peridot stated softly. Guilt, regret, and an apologetic expression were all key factors on her features, and Lapis could tell. Silence enveloped the pair in a hug that was meant to crush, but a small sigh was emit, a gentle voice piercing it.

"Look, I-, don't just assume that because accept your apology, doesn't mean you're automatically forgiven. I wanna get to know you first. Like, all the little dorky things." Lapis stated, lying back on the blanket, blue eyes locked on the stars. 

Peridot looked like she had just been given a rare reward.

"Ok!" The smaller one stated, a great enthusiasm lacing her high pitched, nasally voice. Lapis couldn't help but smile, as the nerd lied down beside her, gazing intently up at the stars. Ocean blue eyes lingered on the round face of her soulmate, before she looked back up at the star, a hopeful expression graced over both their faces.

"What do you wanna learn about me, then?" Peridot asked, trying ever so hard to contain a smile that threatened to spill over and tug at the corners of her lips. It was simply getting harder and harder by the second, tough.

"Hmm, let's start with the childhood memories, stuff like that." Lapis spoke, waving a hand in the air with not much anticipation or care. Despite her carefree attitude towards all this, she was genuinely interested, and curiosity was bubbling up in her more and more by the second. Peridot gave a slow, small nod.

"Childhood memories, huh? Ok, well, I was born in a little town, one that if you blink, you'll miss it. I never knew my dad, my mother told me he left after she realized she was pregnant. After she gave birth to me, we moved here since there was a good job opportunity, and now she's extremely busy and never has any time for me, which is ok, I suppose." Lapis looked over at the blonde, a feeling of guilt balling in her chest.

"I'm sorry about that-" Lapis began, quickly being shut down by the techie.

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." Peridot offered a light smile, but her voice was a little lower.

"I ended up meeting Jasper in Kindergarten. She was the class bully, but I guess because I was the only one who wasn't scared of her, and helped her sometimes with math, she left me alone, and we ended up getting closer. I met Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet in middle school, and they introduced me to Steven."

"Oh, I know Steven, I used to babysit him" Lapis allowed a fond smile at the memory.

"Heh, small world I guess." A chuckle rose from Peridot's throat, as a light breeze dusted over the pair on the hill top. 

"So, what about yourself, Lazuli?" Green eyes gazed over at blue ones with a curious look.

"Well, I moved a few years ago, back in middle school. My parents got a promotion, and pretty much booked it. I left behind my past life, and had to restart, which was pretty easy I guess. Apparently people liked the idea of a socially awkward girl with blue hair that could hold her breath up to two minutes and had a personality that resembles an ocean at times." Lapis shrugged. Peridot's eyes were wide, a look of disbelief written all over her face.

"What?!" Peridot's voice was shrill and almost a screech that could easily be mistaken for a panicked pterodactyl.

"No way,  _you_  were socially awkward? But, you're so- you're a god damned social butterfly, Lazuli!" Peridot seemed to be at a loss of words, which earned a bubbling laugh from the other female.

"That was before I learned how to act in social situations." She stated, rolling her eyes at Peridot, attempting to hide any trace of smirk that was left. 

"Anyways, after I got here, I joined the local swim team, got some friends, started dating Jasper, but we broke up really soon after we started." Lapis almost cringed at the memory. 

"She told me about it." Peridot spoke. She remembered the countless times Jasper called her to go on a seemingly endless rant about how terrible her relationship was with Lapis, and how it was a constant battle for strength. Nodding slowly, Lapis returned her gaze back up to the stars.

"And then I bumped into you." Lapis concluded with an almost smile.

"That isn't really a  _childhood memory"_   Peridot stated, eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she gazed at the taller female.

"Ya, but it still happened." Lapis shot back, sticking out her tongue. Peridot rolled her emerald eyes at the mild sass Lapis had given, before she snorted.

"Whatever, dork." Peridot muttered, attempting her her very hardest not to let the growing grin spread over her lips. 

 

The two still had a long way to go, as lots of trust was lost, but this was a start, and a pretty good one if Peridot did say so herself. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri's pals are back in business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I'm really trying my best, but I've got a really bad case of writers block. I'm sure it'll be over soon, but I'm not going to promise a steady scheduled  
> Again, I wanted to thank you all for sticking through this, it really means a lot.

Awoken to the usual loud, rude screech of her ever-calling alarm, the blonde haired technician rolled on her side, emitting a frustrated groan. Putting off the importance of her alarm, sleep tugged her back into it's warm and loving embrace.

About half an hour later, emerald eyes fluttered open. Pale hand dancing through her flaxen, thick, tangled mass of hair, she sat up groggily. Another school day. School. That meant, she would have to explain what happened to her friends and.. 

Lapis. As memories came rushing back like a movie in her busy mind, she thought back to last night. 

* * *

 _After the picnic had finished, and they packed up, both with tummies full of the bevy of sandwiches Peridot had made, Lapis and Peridot had clambered onto the bike yet again, both finding their footing, for a rocky decent down the hill. While Peridot found it alleviating to have the chance not to pedal due to the fact they were rolling down hill, Lapis had nearly broke the handle bars due to clinging on to tight._ _To say the least, it wasn't something she would look forwards, let alone do again, any time soon._

_It didn't help that the nerd was far too caught up in the girl in front of her, eyes occasionally scanning over her as her tanned skin became illuminated in the streetlights, blue strands waving in a wild manner like a scene from a movie. Peridot observed her slim arms, and small freckles that dotted over her hands, and that birthmark in the center of her shoulder blades that occasionally became visible depending on how the light hit her thin shirt. She noticed her small, subtle curves, and forced herself to watch the path when her eyes wandered lower than necessary and the bike nearly swerved off the road._

_"Peridot, what are you? Drunk or something? You're going to kill us!" Lapis cried as the bike tipped, enough to give them both a good scare._

_"I'm not as think as you drunk I am" She joked, quoting a song, simply earning a scoff from the taller female._

_"W-Whatever, just stay on the path." Lapis mumbled a second part when she thought Peridot wasn't paying attention. "I don't want you getting hurt"._

_With a shorter amount of time getting to her house going down hill than it did going up, Peridot found herself stopping in front of Lapis's house, waving goodbye as she left into the door of the house, flowers in hand. Getting the flowers into water as soon as possible, Lapis headed upstairs, wondering how she would deal with Peridot and everyone else tomorrow_

* * *

 

Glancing out the window at the early morning sun, she gave a soft sigh. Rebuilding their relationship wouldn't be something as easy as it was before, (mainly because they had been faking it), especially with the broken trust between them, but Peridot would do her best to mend it, no matter how much metaphorical thread she needed. Snatching her phone from the nightstand and swinging her short legs over the edge of the bed, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. At least now they no longer had the need to pretend around the school crowds, as the cat had been freed from the bag. Wondering how Lapis would deal with her friends and fans bombarding her with a flurry of questions and inquiries, she shuffled to her dresser.

 _'The poor girl,'_   Peridot thought to herself.  _'Having to constantly be social. I can't even imagine.'_   She scoffed to herself as her fingers glided over a plain black tank-top, before removing the article of clothing from the dressers hold, accompanied by a pair of jeans, and a button up flannel. 

"Maybe I'll have time for a shower" Peridot thought out loud as she pressed the power button on her phone, nearly shrieking as she noticed the time. Had she really slept in that long? Surely she would be late, missing half of first period as a result. Snatching a beanie from her dresser top, she pulled it on over her wild hair, and pushed a pair of circular framed glasses that were far too large for her small, grumpy face. 

As she ran to the bathroom and slathered on a bit of toothpaste, she began brushing her teeth in a rush, pudgy hand gripping the plastic of the toothbrush. an emerald eyed gaze stared back at her in the mirror, while she attempted rubbing some color into her cheeks. They looked quite pale from the realization that she was late. Finishing up with brushing her teeth, she dashed from her bathroom to her bag, which was parked in the far corner of her room. Rushing to pack her books, she slung it over her shoulder, and made a break for the stairs.

Feet carrying her down the flight of stairs, as if she were being chased by a bear or some sort of animal that desired her for dinner, she jumped off the bottom step, landing with a loud thump, stumble, and trip. 

"Gah!" The small female cried as her body impacted with the floor. As much as she wanted to lay upon the wooden surface, that didn't render any reasonable, or comforting options. So, waiting a few moments, she finally got to her feet, and trudged to the door. 'No time for breakfast' she figured, grabbing her shoes and heading out into the clear day, door clicking shut behind her.

 

 

    It didn't take all that long for Peridot to arrive at school, as she had ran as if attempting to win the gold cup in the Olympics. Of course, she wasn't a sucker for gym class in any way, but when it came to her grades, she was willing to go out on a limb. Small hands pushed open the office door, she huffed softly, cheeks flushed due to the unprepared for amount of exercise she got. Peridot had never gotten a late slip in her entire life.

After a bit of explaining and awkward, silent glances, Peridot filled out the sheet, and headed off to first period for what ever work they had left.

 

The rest of the period was thick and slow, and Peridot couldn't help but think about lunch, or Lapis. What was she going to tell her friends? What would they think? 

As class grew closer to coming to and end, Peridot emit a soft sigh, absentmindedly doodling half-drawn sketches. Mainly aliens and such. Class had never been such a bore, and writing had never been so full of distractions. She supposed this was how Amethyst felt, when she talked about never being able to properly focus on class. Her reasons were mainly due to some ridiculous reason, however. Or, at least ridiculous in Peridot's over working mind. Watching the clock that hung against the pale shaded wall with her drooped, sleepy emerald eyes, she emit a soft sigh. How could something she loved so much, something so exciting, knowledge-filled and interesting, become so bland and boring?! She supposed there was only one blue haired female to blame for this, and she would simply have to wait until lunch to see her. (read next sentence in the most sarcastic, over-dramatic voice you can muster) Oh, the inhumanity, _how_ would she manage?

 

By the time the bell rang it's shrill cry, Peridot had prepacked her stuff, and shot out of the class faster than a bullet. Unsure as to why she was so overwhelmed with feelings, she supposed it was mainly due to the fact that she hadn't had a real conversation with her friends since the entire soulmates situation smacked them up-side the head with all its might in a sudden wave. No matter, she would simply catch up with them today. As she scurried down the crowded hallways, small feet tapping against the floor, she waved in and out of groups loitering around in the center and sides of the hallways, chatting in an animated fashion with her friends. 

It didn't take too long to reach her desired destination, as soon enough, Peridot entered through the cafeteria doors, eyes searching for her friends. Not too many people had got to the cafeteria, but a tall, strawberry blonde female seated at the table caught her gaze, and offered a small, polite wave. Pearl. As the short female made her way over to the table, she hummed a tuneless song in her head, lyrics lost in the jungle she called her mind. 

"Peridot," Pearl greeted. "You've decided to sit with us. After all that happened between you and her, I don't blame you. My, it certainly was a show down between you and her, wasn't it? So, how has your little plan been going?" Pearl exclaimed while her flaxen haired friend took a seat in her usual place, tossing her bag down by her feet a bit more carelessly than usual. 

"It's off, Pearl. Lazuli and I decided to be honest with each other. Obviously things are a little rocky between us currently, but that isn't something a few da- ahem," She cleared her throat. "A few get-togethers can't fix, right? We've decided to get to know each other for who we really are, and see how it works out." Peridot explained, while Pearl raised an eyebrow, and Peridot's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Damn, it had sounded far more corny out loud, than it did in her head.

"Alright, but be careful Peridot. She might be your soulmate, but you have to do what's going to make you happy. Be with someone you can rely on." Pearl said, while Peridot fished out some change for lunch.

"Ya, alright" She said absentmindedly, while Amethyst and Jasper accompanied the pair at the table. 

"Ayyee, P-dot!" Amethyst exclaimed in an excited manner, while Jasper ruffled the nerds hair, well, the beanie that perched atop it. "It's been a while!". Nodding in agreement, Peridot offered a smile. 

"Hello, Amethyst and Jasper" She greeted, while Garnet joined shortly after. 

"Peridot, nice to see you again" Garnet said, while sitting down. Peridot gave a nod and smile to the tall female, while Amethyst and Jasper headed off to the lunch line, Pearl removing her own lunch from her bag. 

Upon the re-arrival of Jasper and Amethyst not too shortly after, this time with trays of food in their hands, the group began talking, and catching up. Occasionally, Peridot would toss a glance to the popular females table, expecting to see her, but alas, it seemed as if she wasn't there. So Peridot left it, and allowed the conversation and lighthearted jokes wash away any anxieties or cares


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my username and updates chapter two!

The final bell had arrived far sooner than anticipated, perhaps it was due to the fact that Amethyst had invited Peridot to hang out at her place, claiming they would study, knowing all too well Amethyst would be lounging and telling Peridot about her day while said friend would actually be preparing for the upcoming test. That was usually how it worked, and though Pearl would lecture Amethyst the next day about responsibilities, Peridot would slip her a cheat sheet to study off of last minute. That was how it usually went over, and both didn't seem to mind it. It was just their studying process. Almost, like a pretest ritual.

After all this soul mate drama, Peridot really needed a break just to hang out with her friends, as it had been a while. It would be good, she decided, to take a break more often and just relax instead of stressing out over if she was doing the right thing, or would mess up her relationship with Lapis. After all, she did have her entire life ahead of her to spend time with Lapis, whereas who knew where her friends would be after high school and college. She made a vow to herself mentally, however, to keep in contact with her friends as much as she possibly could. After all, school would be ending soon, and they would be moving on. As excited as Peridot was for college, she wasn't anticipating the large changes that came with it. What would she do without her friends by her sides? More importantly, what would they do without the oh so delightful Peridot? The small technician decided it would be best not to think about that at the moment. Thankfully, Amethyst's voice pulled her from her own knot of tangled thoughts, earning a set of emerald green eyes gazing at deep brown ones in heed, eyebrow raised.

"So, where was your girlfriend at lunch?." Amethyst asked, glimpsing to the side, while Peridot's cheeks reddened at the use of the word 'girlfriend'. Shoving her fairly chilly hands into her cavernous pockets filled with disregarded and neglected crumpled papers, she gave a halfhearted shrug, gazing to the ground while her foot gave a stone a punt. Though, she had wondered where Lapis had been all day, it wasn't something she quite dwelled on as if it had been the end of the world. Assuming she would be back at school tomorrow, she didn't worry too much, figuring it had been a normal, sensible explanation.

"I don't know, we were together the other night and her parents were in town, maybe she was taking the day off and spending some time with them or something?" Peridot guessed, while Amethyst gave a nod, threading her hand through her lengthy, platinum locks, the pair heading down the sidewalk together while clouds rolled overhead.

"Are her parents gone a lot or somethin’?" Amethyst asked in a mumbled before tilting her head to the sky, gazing up with a snort. "Heh, they should call it Rain city instead of Beach City, since it's always cloudy" The stocky girl joked with a smirk crawling over her own lips at her own joke, which rose a chuckle from Peridot, who seemed to greatly appreciate her best friends jokes.

"Ya, from what she told me, they're pretty busy" Peridot explained, leaving it at that. Though she wanted to share what she had been told, she knew how it felt to have details and secrets of one's life exploited, and it wasn't fun. Though Lapis had done just that to her with the rumors, that gave her absolutely no reason to turn and do the same. It just didn't seem like the golden thing to do.

"Ugh, that must suck." Amethyst grumbled, before crossing her arms over her puffed out chest, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Anyways, wanna play a few video games or something when we get back to my place?" She offered with  a growing grin, knowing quite well Peridot's weakness just happened to be video games. You could nearly see the wheels turning in Peridot's head, as she chewed her lower lip. The offer was a bit too tempting, and the green eyed girl just couldn't deny it.

"Hell ya." She confirmed, earning a holler from Amethyst and a slap on the back. "Get ready to have your butt kicked though" She smirked, while Amethyst's eyes widened, and a grin spread over her lips.

"Ohhhhhhohoho, you're on, nerd!" Amethyst exclaimed with a beaming grin, as the two made their way home.  
  
  


      Arriving at the platinum blonde females house, Amethyst kicked off her shoes. "Ma, I'm back!" Amethyst called, while a rather rushed, and tired looking woman poked her head out of the living room. The woman was rather small, and shared Amethyst's nose. Two children, a girl with long, dark brown hair and a boy with lighter brown hair dashed around her, seeming to be playing tag, before greeting Amethyst with a tight hug.

"Oh, Amethyst, you've brought a friend" Her mother commented "There's snacks in the fridge." She said before heading back to the livingroom, while Amethyst ruffled her siblings hair. The interaction with her family was short-lived, as soon enough the two kids went dashing off a long hallway and Amethyst led Peridot up the narrow staircase up to her bedroom.

"My stars Amethyst," Peridot crooned with an admirable tone. "Your house is so lively!" She exclaimed in a mildly jealous manner. Though she had never wanted a sibling, Peridot wished her house wasn't just run by herself.

"Ehh, it gets pretty messy around here" She claimed with a careless shrug, leading Peridot into her room, two doors down on the left hand side.

"I think that's just your room, Amethyst" Peridot grumbled in a joking tone with a smirk ebbing too her thin lips, while Amethyst’s lips twisted into a grin.

"True.” Amethyst agreed, tossing her short body onto a stack of clothes layered nearly as tall as Peridot herself. As the emerald eyed girl placed herself on the edge on her bed, she grabbed her books and note cards she had frantically scribbled up, for studying. Amethyst watched with her arms stretched out like a cat relaxing in the warm noon sun, hair spread around like a wild lion's mane. It was a quiet, comfortable atmosphere, though that changed rather quickly. Taking her phone from her pocket, she opened the music app and tapped the play button. Music blared from the small device as the long haired teen grinned earning an over exaggerated groan from the short nerd, attempting to focus on the words scratched over the pages. 

“Do you mind? Some of us are attempting to study” Peridot grumbled with her arms crossed while her short companion rolled her dark brown eyes. 

“Aw, c’mon Pear. Loosen up, let your hair down!” Amethyst exclaimed as she gave her hair a toss for emphasis. Peridot simply scoffed in mild disapproval, emerald eyes narrowing at the other behind the thick, glossy frames of her glasses.

“Excuse me but my hair is superior to most, and supreme the way it is! Maybe you should attempt putting your rambunctious hair up some time, for a change.” Peridot replied with her usual uptight, mildly offended tone as if growing self conscious of her previously mentioned 'bed head’,  tugging the beanie over her own corybantic locks in result. 

“Just an expression, P.” Amethyst justified before casting her gaze to the small television sitting atop its perch on her dresser. “besides, didn’t I promise to kick your ass in with a few rounds of videogames?” The longer haired one asked with a smirk. The offer seemed to snag Peridot's attention as she glanced between the TV, and her best friend with a weakening glare. Succumbing to the offer of her beloved source of entertainment, she gave yet another groan, set her books to the side, and grabbed a controller in her small hand. 

“Alright. Just a few rounds” Peridot confirmed to her friends amusement while Amethyst gave a cheer, the music playing in the background while the game was set up.  
  
  


  Of course, a few rounds turned into quite a few hours and before she knew it, Amethyst's mother was calling her for dinner from the bottom level of the house.

“Awe, I guess we kind of lost track of time, didn't we?” Amethyst asked while Peridot set her controller to the side and stretched out her back, reaching to the ceiling. 

“Ya..” the fair skinned woman said with a small, content sigh as she stretched. “I guess it was to be expected though. After all, you can’t only play a few rounds especially after I kicked your sorry ass so hard.” Peridot said with a grin.

“As if. I won four more points than you in that final round, you’re just to smug to admit it!” The platinum blonde haired female said with a smirk. “Oh, and wanna stay for dinner?” Amethyst asked while Peridot inwardly cringed. She loved spending time with Amethyst and her family, however, last time she had decided to stay for dinner, things got a bit of of hand and she could have sworn she heard her mother banning her from staying for dinner again after ‘The Great Mashed Potato Fiasco’. 

“As much as I would enjoy that, I should probably get home and actually study. I haven’t managed to work as hard with the entire solemate situation, so it would be better to make up for it at home where I can’t accidentally launch food across the room at your grandmother's antique china plate” she said before beginning to pack up her belongings. “but thanks for the offer” she finished with a slightly lazy smile while Amethyst leaned back and raked a hand through her hair. 

“Bro, that was one time, my mom doesn’t hold that against you ask much anymore, but it’s cool. Another time?” She asked, while Peridot gave a rather sure nod. Amethyst's mother was rather sweet but busy, and could kill a man with a sock and rubber band if necessary. To say the least she was not to be messed with. Occasionally risking being shot down by a glare, Peridot decided it was worth it for coming to Amethyst's house, for it was rather enjoyable to be around others from time to time instead of her own house, seldom of other life form other than herself. 

“Ya, definitely.” She claimed before getting up, backpack slung over her rounded shoulders. With a rather dorky grin and a wave, she headed out of Amethyst's bedroom. 

“See ya tomorrow at school, nerd!” She heard Amethyst holler behind her, as she called a goodbye back, heading down the stairs. It wasn’t long before she reached the wooden, shoe, and bag covered landing, called goodbye to Amethyst’s mother and siblings, before heading outside. The unexpected cold air hit her as well as the heavy, thick scent of rain, leaving her biting her lower lip and grumbling a curse to 'Cloud City' rather than 'Beach City’.

Taking a step out, she shut the door behind her and began her travel home. It wasn’t all too long, or at least not dreadfully long, and Peridot soon found herself groaning as a fat, cold drop of water splattered in the center of her petite, upturned nose. Though her home was in sight but just out of reach, the rain was faster than her sluggish steps, resulting in a downfall of rain over her and her already tangled and untamed hair. 

“Stupid unpredictable cloddy weather and it’s cloddy rain and unfair, cloddy temperature!” Peridot cried in dismay before dashing the short distance home, slamming the key into the lock, launching herself through the door like an unpleased, soggy cat. For such a short amount of time spent outdoors under the heavy fall of water, it was quite the wonder that she had been so thoroughly soaked in such an insignificant amount of time. 

Peridot kicked off her soaking shoes and dragged her sopping wet feet across the floor to the bathroom, before stripping down to her panties and bra. The cold fabric had been clinging to her goosebumps coated skin in a rather unpleasant way, and she was quite grateful to have it off. 

Next, she reached around and unclipped her bra, allowing it to drop free to the floor, slipping off her panties to join the other discarded articles of clothing. It wasn’t long before she adjusted the heat in the shower to nearly scalding, before gladly dipping herself into the continuing stream of liquid falling from the shower head. The heat of the shower was nice compared to the grudgingly, awful temperature of the rain. Peridot took her time to warm up, that was until she heard a knocking at the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Some more homophobia in this chapter, just a warning, it's towards the end of the chapter) 
> 
> Peridot gets some unexpected visitors  
> 9(this chapter got a little heavier than I panned it to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another warning, there is one homophobic slur towards the end, and some mentioned homophobia)  
> Schools got me tied up a bit at the moment but I'm doing my absolute best to get into a habit of updating every second Thursday! Also, I just wanted to say a huge thanks to Treker, I love her art and she drew Peridot from this fanfic, (I got pretty excited and may or may not have teared up a little. I'm a huge softy for art). If you know about any other art being drawn of this fanfic, I would absolutely love to see it, just let me know about it, or maybe we could start a tag, what ever is easier. Again, all the comments and kudos mean so much, and I'm doing my best to get a proper scheduled. Next chapter is coming soon!

“What the fu-” Peridot was cut off mid profanity, with another more frantic knock distributed to the door. Whoever the poor fool was, trapped in the current thunderstorm, seemed to be desperate to seek Peridot’s attention or just in need of shelter out of the rain.

As she reluctantly shut off the heated water with a rather doleful grumble, the last of the crystal droplets retreated down her pale, now shivering body. It wasn’t long before she had a pale yellow towel wrapped tightly around her small, cuddly body, providing any heat she could gather, and her foggy glasses perched atop her scrunched up nose as usual. Another pattern of knocks were heard at the door as Peridot scurried down the hall like a child dashing down the schools of a hallway to arrive on time.

“I'm coming, calm down!” She called, a snarl laced into her slightly tired tone. Though she was curious as to know who could possibly be at the door in this kind of weather, she wasn't too pleased about having to cut her blissful time in the warm shower, shorter then anticipated. She reached the entrance, swinging open the heavy door. “What do you want?” She growled in a rather unfriendly way, before realizing just who it was at the door.  
  


Not only was a small, lighthearted smack to the side of her head given by her disappointed mother, usually up neat hair now a current, sopping mess, but a shivering Lapis Lazuli who shot an equally disappointed look to Peridot, cobalt strands flattened against her head while her hoodie and jeans clung to her lissome body. The computer genius wasn’t sure to laugh or to cry. What a comical moment.

It had been a while since she saw her mother, and she didn’t expect her next meeting with Lapis to involve her mother, drenched and grumpy, accompanied by herself scandalously clad in simply a towel.

“That is _no_ way to talk to your mother after being gone for such a long time, now is it, Peridough?” She asked in a stern tone with a head shake. “Especially considering this poor dear has been out in the cold for God knows how long.” She said, patting Lapis's shoulder sympathetically. “She could have caught a cold.” She informed, heading into the residence “Tsk. We were stuck out there since I lost my keys, all while you were having a shower.” Peridot resisted the urge to turn around and leave, truly not in the mood for a lecture, perhaps offering Lapis the shower after she was completed with it. Though she loved her mother, she had forgotten how easily she could be disappointed, and jump to conclusions.

“Mother, I just got back about five, maybe less minutes ago” Peridot grumbled, while Lapis shifted from foot to foot, water dripping from the tip of her delicate, freckled nose, the question still remaining; why she was even here in the first lace?

Said girl seemed to find the situation amusing, as she couldn't help but follow Peridot’s mother with her eyes while the older woman wandered to the closet full of towels and blankets, adopting a hopeful gaze as the emerald eyed gamer’s mom headed back over, handing Lapis a blanket.

“That is quite the ruthless way of greeting someone though, Peridough, don’t you think?” Her mother inquired, handing the shorter woman the blanket, as to which Lapis responded to by thanking her rather politely, and immediately wrapping herself in the bundle of fabric. “and, might I ask who this is?” She asked, motioning to Lapis.

“Mother, I have asked you that several times to stop calling me that, and this is Lapis Lazuli” She said, hands placed on her rounded hips, sour expression impacting her face. Her mother seemed unfazed though, and rather uninterested, something that used to crush Peridot’s spirit buy now simply infuriated her. After pretending to ignore her daughter's insistent grumbling of the insult 'clod’, the tall woman turned to Lapis.

“I apologize for my daughter's discourteous attitude,” She claimed, while the shivering counterpart of the conversation gave a small, lighthearted shrug, not seeming to take it too personally, if any at all.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all Ms.Olivine!” Lapis insisted. “I just really needed to talk to her,” she  finished her sentence, earning a shocked expression from her.

“Oh? How surprising. My little Peri has never had an attractive girl at her doorstep waiting in the rain for her, let alone any girl aside from her friends.” Ms.Olivine stated, earning a rather embarrassed scoff from her poor daughter, and a mildly smug snicker from Lapis.

“M-Mother, that isn’t something worth sharing!” Peridot hissed, hand latching onto Lapis’s like a clammy sea creature enrapturing it's next meal, or a leach latching onto an unsuspecting victim. Gaining a smug look from her mom, Peridot puffed out her cheeks like a pouting toddler.

“We’ll be upstairs if you need us.” She called with a rather frustrated huff, dragging the freezing girl behind her. While Peridot was blatantly embarrassed, Lapis found the unfolded scene rather comical. A soft chuckle arose from Lapis's lips while Peridot dragged her up the stairs to the room, small hand clamped on the thin one.

“Alright, be sure to introduce us a bit more thoroughly later, dear!” Ms.Olivine called in return. The pair hastily ran up the stairs, hand in hand, silently.  
  
  
  


Once into the computer coders bedroom, behind a shut door, Peridot gave Lapis a lighthearted shove towards the bathroom connected to her room.

“I don’t care why you were away at school today and suddenly showed up at my doorstep with my mother. Well, I actually do, but it isn’t as important as you getting warmed up and dried off.  Have a hot shower first, then we’ll talk.” Peridot instructed like a strict, concerned parent. “And why the hell did you think it was a good idea to stand in the rain and wait for me anyways? You could have caught something, like a flu, or pneumonia.” Peridot informed while Lapis headed into the washroom, shutting the thin door behind her. Stripping out of her wet clothes immediately, she headed to the tub.

“I wanted to explain why I was away in person,” The athletic woman replied, tired gaze wandering slowly over the abrasions, bruises, and small scrapes littering her lithe legs in a perusal manner. Some were still bleeding, and hadn't scabbed over quite yet, the memories from which they came searing harder than the marks themselves.

Turning the temperature warm as possible, Lapis wasted absolutely no sweet time climbing in under the nearly torrid water, the hot drops hitting her skin like pellets from a toy gun on her sun kissed skin. It was pure bliss in high contrast to the previously frigid weather she had been exposed to moments before, the a brief hint of the scent that clung to Peridot, her shampoo, lingering in the increasingly heated air.

“That’s no excuse, you could have gotten seriously ill.” Replied Peridot from behind the door, arms crossed while she tapped her foot on the floor. “Though, I can't quite blame you for wanting to spend the with me. I’m pretty great, but not worth getting a flu over, Lazuli.” Peridot continued on. While Lapis continued to remain in the warmth of the shower water, Peridot headed to her drawers, dropping her towel to the floor, grabbing some clothes. a shiver ran up her spine due to the sudden wave of cold air hitting her bare body, arms crossing over her chest as if to cling to some shred of warmth she had left.

Deciding on a classic pair of boxers she had scavenged at Steven's house that he had never worn, and a hoodie were her go-to articles of clothing. She pulled on the boxers hastily, hopping on one foot while attempting to jam the other through the hole designated for her leg. It was a bit difficult, as she wobbled and tipped, nearly thumping painfully into the corner of her dresser. Getting the other leg through was no problem, while her hoodie was a breeze aside from the fabric sticking uncomfortably to her bare, still slightly damp back.   
  


Selecting a forest green hoodie from the closet for Lapis, her second favourite hoodie of them all, (since the taller female still hadn't returned her first,) a tanktop, pair of underwear, and a pair of leggings she never wore and hoped would fit.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Olivine.” Lapis grumbled in response.  

It wasn’t too long before the water could be heard shutting off, and Lapis emerged moments later from the bathroom, hair still dripping down, while the towel hugged her body tightly. Peridot took a glance over, breath catching in her throat.

Pale cheeks burning to a visible red, the nerd felt her heart rate increase, doing her best not to allow her wide, deep green eyes to wander. All hope was lost moments later however, when Lapis leaned down a tiny bit to wring out her hair. Peridot would die if she were caught staring, so to avoid all roads leading to humiliation, she diverted her look elsewhere. But, alas, it was a moment too late for the poor girl, who had been caught by Lapis. Reaction turning from uninterested to complacent, Lapis stood up straight and smirked.

“Cat got your tongue?” She asked smugly with her arms crossed while Peridot narrowed her eyes and puffed out her chest, turning her head.

“N-No, I was simply-..” She stuttered, attempting to regain her footing and composure. “You looked so awful I lost my train of thought, you clod.” Peridot stated, arms crossed, poker face. The excuse caught Lapis by surprise, as she blinked in mild confusion.

“You were staring at my chest, Peridot.”

“I was staring at your bitter heart.” She snapped. It seemed insults were Peridot’s go-to defense system. Lapis simply rolled her eyes, and shook her head as she left to the bathroom again to get changed, arms filled with the clothes she had been supplied by Peridot.

“Whatever, weirdo” Lapis replied as the door shut behind her, leaving Peridot a pouting, flushed mess.

"You didn't answer my question, by the way!" Peridot called through the door, before heading to her closet to retrieve some blankets she hadn't seen since the winter. Picking up the warm bundles of fabric, Peridot carried both over to the bed.

"You're right, I didn't, but it's going to be a long story." Lapis replied, some sounds of shuffling making its way through the thin door. Peridot raised an eyebrow in interest, setting up the blankets in a nested format, before heading over to her laptop. A long story, huh? Well, it wasn't like they were about to go out anywhere.

"We have time."Peridot replied, wondering what could possible so important it required Lapis to come over in the middle of a rainstorm and risk getting pneumonia. It had to be something important, surely. Gathering a few movies, she grabbed her laptop and headed over to the bed, seating herself in the center of the pile. Lapis reemerged from the bathroom moments later, hands shoved into her pockets. She wasted no time making her way over to the pile of blankets, doing everything she could not to snuggle close into Peridot's side. Strictly for warmth, of course.

"We do, I guess." She mumbled, attempting to figure out how to explain what had happened at her home, as Peridot pulled a blanket around herself and Lapis.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 

   After Peridot and Lapis had cuddled up properly into the blankets, and all traces of cold temperature had been eliminated, Lapis looked at the other, ready to share what had happened.

 

"So, remember when you came over, and my parents said they would try and understand the fact I'm a lesbian, and my soulmate is a girl?" Lapis asked, avoiding eye contact with Peridot. Eyebrow raising, Peridot kept her gaze on the other, growing curious and mildly concerned. A growing feeling in her gut told her this couldn't be any better than bad, and she hoped for both her own, and Lapis's sake, that it wouldn't involve too many emotions and tears.

Peridot was not good when it came to comforting and emotions.

"Yeah, what about it?" Peridot asked,the feeling simply growing stronger by the second due to the way Lapis's eyes remained on the hem of her hoodie, and her nimble fingers toyed with the end of it.

"We got into a bit of a fight," She began. "Everything was so good at first, they told me I could take the day off of school, and they would take me out for some 'quality bonding' that we missed out on all the years they were away." She paused to sigh, her eyes closing as she looked down farther, shoulders drawing in on themselves before she leaned back again. " Of course I was excited about that. They even asked me where I wanted to go."

For the first time since she began sharing what had happened, Lapis looked up at Peridot with a bit of a bitter-sweet gaze that could only be described as nearly gut twisting, at least in Peridot's perspective. The eye contact was short, but heavy enough to create a feeling of stone crushing guilt, causing Peridot to look down almost immediately.

"Oh Lapis," Peridot began, unsure of how to finish the sentence. A beat of silence passed, the pounding rain filling the empty space, washing over them before Lapis continued.

"They never ask where I want to go, or what I want to do. Everyone has _always_ controlled what I do, and I just went with what they told me to do without worry or question, so this was new for me. I felt like things were different but," Lapis paused again, this time to give a hollow, empty laugh, one resembling a dead, brittle tree.

"I was wrong. They told me it was my fault." She murmured, voice taking on a slightly darker tone.  "We went out for lunch, and everything seemed fine at first. My dad was friendly and my mom was a little brighter than usual. It felt right, and like we were an actual family for a second, but then they started asking about you, and how many other girls I had been dating in secrecy. I told them about Jasper before, and my mom wasn't too happy, but she never went to the extent of blaming me, so I don't see what the difference was with you.”

"Maybe it's because we're actually soulmates, and the fact I’m a girl just confirmed it wasn’t something that would pass.” Peridot suggested, doing her best not to wince at the thought of her soulmates mom blaming Lapis because of her, and her best friend with her girlfriend in any form of relationship. She knew it was silly, and Lapis's past relationships should have been the last of her problems.

Tan hands balled into fists around the hem of the hoodie, while Lapis took on a glare.

"I told them that I hadn't been hiding any relationships, and I planned on telling them about you, but they just started accusing me.." Lapis's words were thick and ridden with guilt, while Peridot's expression held a certain kind of sadness, and frustration.

"That isn't true, it isn't your fault." Peridot began. "That's not the right way to ask your daughter something." she said, frustration becoming clearly evident on the others features.

"I know, I just can't help but feel like it is.." With an intake of air and regret, Lapis exhaled in a rueful sigh. “They’re going away on another business trip, not that I mind, it’s just..” Trailing off, she stilled all movement, gaze remaining on her hands. “They called me a disgrace and fagot. I don’t know when they’ll be back. They didn’t give a specific date but it’s supposed to be longer than usual.” Lapis murmured as Peridot took her close in her arms. 

“I’m sorry, Lapis,” Peridot replied again in a mumble. Balling her fists again, Lapis seemed to grow agitated.

“I don’t want to hear that you’re sorry, I didn’t come here for pity!” she snapped. The sudden change of attitude and raise of voice seemed to catch both girls by surprise as Lapis’s eyes widened and Peridot stayed still, looking down at the other with an unreasonable expression. 

“I'm sorry, Peri-” Lapis sighed, hiding her face in her hands. “I came here after they told me they were leaving, I don’t know what I expected. I’m awful,”. Peridot shook her head as she kept Lapis close, refusing to let her be on her own for the time being. 

“It’s alright, you’re stressed out and scared. I get that. Just relax and calm down, you can stay at my house on the weekends so you’ll be a little less lonely, if you want,” Peridot offered. 

It was a far larger situation than Peridot thought it would be, and handling it alone would be hard. The smaller female vowed, however, to stay by Lapis’s side through it. 

“I don’t know what to do about your parents, but I promise I’ll be here for you.” The techie stated, taking the other girl’s hand in her own. Raising her gaze, Lapis looked up at Peridot with rather watery, red eyes. 

“Promise?” Lapis asked, voice small. Peridot hated seeing anyone in such a vulnerable state like this, so frail and weak. Weak didn’t suit Lapis. It wasn’t something she would ever use to describe the swimmer. Stubborn, yes. Sometimes a bit frustrating? Also yes. But, weak? No. Placing a hesitate kiss to the others forehead after a long moment of thought, Peridot attempted figuring out how to approach the situation, as if handling it like broken glass. 

The kiss seemed to catch Lapis’s attention, as she gazed up at Peridot, cheeks burning to a soft red while she said nothing. Pretending not to notice, Peridot puffed out her own pink cheeks and figured taking Lapis's mind off the entire scene passes. 

“Why don’t we watch a few movies for a bit?” She asked, whole Lapis gave a simple nod. Sighing in relief, Lapis shrunk down to rest her head lazily atop the others chest. 

“Sure. That would be nice” she mumbled absentmindedly. Lapis didn’t quite seem to feel near as guilty as when she had been telling what had happened, but a sense of sadness stuck like glue. It didn’t take long to decide on the first Disney movie, (Finding Nemo to be exact), and an accumulated assortment of snacks, ranging from chips, crackers, and an abundance more junk food. 

 

Much to Lapis’s comfort, the pair spent the rest of the night snuggled under the blankets, movies playing all night to fill any silence that threatened to disturb them. Minds distracted from the main problem, the night remain filled with entangled bodies in an attempt to stay close and warm, and badly sung along tunes. 

The rain stopped halfway through the night, though Lapis and Peridot were too busy acting out the romantic and silly scenes in the movie to even notice. No kisses were planned to be shared, but Lapis decided if they were to do the scene at all, they might as well do it right.

Lapis felt like a weight had been lifted, one she never even realized was there until it had left.

She supposed she had Peridot to thank. 

 

_**Bonus~** _

_At three AM she drew drowsy, teetering on the edge of sleep while her companion rested beside her, pudgy arms wrapped tightly around her waist while a cheek was pressed to her left breast, mouth ajar with a trail of saliva threatened to drip over her lip. Lapis tucked a strand of blonde hair away from Peridot’s face, Snow White playing in the background._

_She knew she had told herself to take things slow, but it was pretty hard not to care immensely for the smaller girl after all they had gone through. Dusting her lips adoringly over her temple, she murmured quietly, the words dripping from her lips in a soft tone._

_“Goodnight, Peri,..” she trailed off, closing her own set of eyes._

_“Thank you”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet morning with Lapis and Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains sickeningly sweet fluff, and honestly I will promise you some angst/drama in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter came so late, I'm currently packed with more presentations and homework, as well as I've been working on two other fics, one is going to be a Christmas one, and the other is a Girls Like Girls AU. 
> 
> Next chapter will reflect a little bit about Lapis and Jasper's past relationship, but if you have any other ideas for angst, I would love to hear them!

Golden rays shooting through the partially shut blinds, roused Lapis from her slumber. Lapis's mouth felt as if her tongue had been replaced with sandpaper, while the corner of her eyes felt glued shut due to the bits of sleep built up, nearly acting as a weak adhesive. It wasn't pleasant, but those small hands gliding through her cobalt locks certainly were. The feeling of warmth spread through her a bit, though her petite body curled up under the covers, plastered to Peridot's, was already rather heated, nestled deep away from the worlds problems. Wrapped tightly in a hold, consisting of two small arms, she nearly forgot about last night. Peridot's soft, faint hum could be heard, as she gently de-tangled the knots from the other girls hair.

Atempting not to let herself completely melt, Lapis opened her eyes, not about to allow herself to fall back into the strong pull of sleep. It was obvious Peridot had already woke at that point, her usual habit of sleeping in late sticking around. It was about half an hour past ten, though neither truly seemed to allow that to destroy the calm feeling, brushing aside the fear of missing school. As her tried, watery eyes fluttered open, she turned her gaze to the other. Her heart nearly dropped like a stone diving into the turning waves of the frothy ocean, as her own pair met with emerald green eyes, seemingly shimmering in the morning light. Cheeks heating up to a warm hue of red, Lapis blinked.

With her face framed by a few stray stands of flaxen hair, illuminated by the glowing sun, Peridot looked nearly like the purest angel sent from heaven, her eyes lidded in a look of relaxation. The light had managed to highlight her hair, so it looks as if it were shining a bright honey colored shade, while her pale cheeks held a shimmer. Peridot's curved pair of lips were enough to make Lapis's heart stop, as the poor swimmer ducked her head under her chin to avoid staring.

 "Ah, you're awake. Goodmorning," Peridot welcomed, hesitating a moment as if planning out her next phrase with care. "sweetheart." And with that, Lapis was comparable to putty in Peridot's hands.

 "Goodmorning" Lapis mumbled softly in reply, her own and Peridot's voice holding a rough, gravelly echo to it. Peridot turned her glance down to Lapis's, as she began playing with her tan fingers. "We're late for school," Lapis spectated, not needing a clock or phone to tell what time it was. The computer nerd simply gave a hum in return, not bothering to move, aside from the astray gaze she cast towards the window, in half interest. Peridot seemed to play no mind, nor care.

 "We'll be fine. Missing one day won't hurt, besides, you're probably tired from yesterday, correct?" Peridot inquired, while Lapis thought for a moment. Sure, she was tired, and emotionally, she felt like shit.  But, she usually never missed school, unless it was for something sizable. She wouldn't really consider last night to be her worst night, but it certainly had taken a toll on the way she thought of her parents.

 "Yeah, I guess," She replied. Siding with her soulmate last minute, she supposed it wouldn't hurt too much to stay in bed all day with Peridot.

 "Alright, then it's settled. We can stay home." Peridot declared, her own face showing signs of exhaustion. "You still look tired," She said to Lapis, though it was quite the other way around. While Lapis's nearly violet eyes held dark rings under them, her freckled face still holding a youthful expression, Peridot looked like she had missed out on years of sleep. Lavender circles swooped under her eyes, painting her pale face with a splash of colour, while she squinted into the ray of light that hit her directly in her emerald, shimmering eye.

 "How do you manage to persuade me so easily, oh great and wonderful Peridot?" Lapis murmured with a smirk, in a rather sarcastic tone, while Peridot played along.

 "Perhaps it's my dashing looks or charming personality?" Peridot crooned, gently grasping her own chin, while bobbing her eyebrows up and down. Lapis simply rolled her eyes in response, emitting a soft snort, chased by a hearty giggle.

 "And with a wink, you could hear the sound of panties dropping." Lapis joked, Peridot's face flushing brightly, faster than those panties Lapis claimed dropped. The embarrassed girls reaction earned a few more giggles from Lapis, as she nuzzled back into her side, Peridot playfully giving her a shove.

 "C'mon, dork. We need to have some breakfast before I devour a pillow, or my laptop." Peridot grumbled, slipping out of the bed. Her hair was a mess , far more wild than it usually transpired. Neighboring close behind, Lapis fixed her own mildly wavy locks of hair, while her shorter companion led her across the wooden floor of her bedroom, and out into the upstairs hallway.

 

 

 Lapis took note of the details in her house, giving a soft smile. That seemed to be an odd habit Lapis held dear.

 

Each time she would go to someone's house, she would accumulate little details, like the marks on the walls, or where an uncoloured smudge of plaster could be seen. The flaws and perfections that makes the house a home stuck out to her like a throbbing thumb against a pristine doctors office table. In other words, entirely unmissable, and rather memorable.

 Pictures of Peridot and her mother adorned the walls of the home, though obvious, large age gaps were held between the time each photo was taken. While Peridot began her decent down the stairs, Lapis slowed down to gently run her fingers along the walls, a feeling of longing began to form in the pit of her stomach. Oh, how she wished for a family that had been there for her the entire way, supportive and loving, unlike her own.

 She would do nearly anything to go back, and relive her childhood with parents who cared. Occasionally she wondered if it was her fault, or if she had been the reason her parents were never around. Not allowing those intrusive thoughts in, however, she emit a soft sigh and decided to trust Peridot, and believe, for once, that it wasn't her fault.

 Lapis was far more lucky than she ever hoped to have been, when she scored Peridot as a soulmate. Though she wasn't about to admit she had quite the soft spot for the little gremlin, she knew it was true. Peridot had managed to worm her way into her heart, weather she genuinely intended to or not. Lapis had never had someone that she  cared so immensely about, in a romantic manner, but with Peridot, things seemed to be different. She felt like she could truly be herself around the nasally woman, and unlike her past partners, Peridot liked her for her, rather than liking the idea of dating just the title of popularity.

 

Calling from the kitchen, Peridot leaned up against the door frame, wondering what was taking Lapis so long. She didn't really mind, but just grew curious as to why she would stop in the middle of a staircase.

 "Take as long as you need" Peridot yelled up to her, before heading off to fetch herself and Lapis some frozen waffles. Peridot shuddered at the memory of the time in her life, when she refused to eat anything aside from freezer waffles, for an entire month. Keeping in mind she had only been five measly years old at the time, she gave a soft chuckle. She was sure she could have beaten the world record, for most waffles eaten in the shortest amount of time. Though it wasn't something she would show off to impress any girlfriends, it certainly was a talent.

 "Alright,” came Lapis's soft, distant reply, from up the stairwell.

 

 

 Peridot hummed softly, going over a plan of what to do that day. The computer coder hadn’t quite intended to skip a day of school to comfort her soulmate, let alone started a plan holding thoughts of what the swimmer would do after the day was done. As much as Peridot would have loved to miss a week of school while Lapis temporarily lived at her house, that didn't quite seem to be an option. While a soft sigh exited her scrawny frame, she leaned against the counter, attempting to figure things out. She was nearly so lost in thought, she almost didn’t feel the pair of arms wrap around her from behind in a hug. 

 “Everything okay?” Lapis asked, as she had seemed to take note of how deep Peridot was in thought. The younger one emit a started yelp, as she jumped in her soulmates cold hands. Lapis had been so silent with her approach, Peridot hadn't even distinguished Lapis's reappearance. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair while turning to face the other, who held a mildly concerned expression. 

 "Yeah, everything is fine," She stated, offering a smile. Peridot decided to figure out the details later, on her own, as Lapis was already going through something. 

 "Alright, but I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything." Lapis assured, while Peridot gave a nod. As the pair made eye contact, each about to open their own mouth to say something, the toaster interrupted giving off a ding, as their waffles jumped out of the slot in the electronic. While the smaller woman turned to grab two plates, Lapis captured her hand, interlocking her fingers. Doing the same with Peridot's other hand, Lapis pulled Peridot's body close, in a singular, swift tug, lips colliding with the others. 

 The kiss was sudden, and lingering, though Peridot found herself leaning in for more. Like always, Peridot could have sworn Lapis had pop candy sugared over her lips, as each time they came into a sweet moment of contact like this, she felt explosions. While both hearts were racing, Peridot's hands found their way out of Lapis's tender grip, and atop her shoulders instead, while Lapis simply allowed her hands to dangle. It was nearly too sweet for both of them, though the slight, previous tension had worried Lapis.

Lapis was the one to end it, leaving it short, and sweet as the woman it had been delivered to. Cheeks flushing, Peridot remained close, heart and mind racing while she sputtered like a broken car. The older gave a soft chuckle, gazing fondly at the blonde, while Peridot averted her gaze, warm lips twisting into an 'm' shape, cheeks puffing out in a childish manner. 

 "I thought we agreed to take things slow, Lazuli." Peridot mentioned. It hadn't quite been a complaint, as Lapis's lips had been on her mind for a while now, though she wondered why the sudden change of heart. It roused curiosity, and sparked a slight hope that this indicated things were going stronger, and faster than anticipated. "Just couldn't resist me?" She crooned, smug manner returning. Lapis merely rolled her eyes, gathering the two abandoned plates, to set the waffles atop.

 "You wish, nerd." She grumbled in response, cheeks heating up to a soft pink. While Peridot seemed to take great satisfactory in this, Lapis leaned up against the counter, expression holding the tone of embarrassment. "I just figured you deserved to know how much I appreciated all you've done for me. Don't let it get to your head." 

 "I won't, but it seems it's already gotten to my heart. Ohhh, what ever shall you do now, Lazuli?" Peridot smirked, teasing the other in a sing song tone of voice. "Kiss me again?" She grinned, while Lapis faked a gagging noise. 

 "Don't expect it to happen often, or I'll just stop coming over to your house!" Lapis threatened; an empty threat. Peridot seemed to take pleasure in knowing she could fluster Lapis as much as desired, if she pulled the right strings. Acting out a sweeping dance move, Peridot dramatically threw the back of her hand onto her forehead, as she gave a low cry, eyes shut, while her lips tugged into a frown.

 "Ohhhhh, no, Lazuli, you can't leave, I need you here!" Giving a loud, fake moan, Lapis adopted a horrified expression on her face while her cheeks flushed. "You love it here, and you love spending all with me, you and I both know~" She crooned, sending a wink in the embarrassed girls direction. Taking on immense satisfaction with the way things were going, and just how tongue-tied the other had become, she waltzed over, hands on the counter behind Lapis, face at her chest level. "Besides, we  _both_  know how much you enjoy spending time with me." She murmured lowly, while those shiny white teeth of hers showed off under her smug, up-curled lips. Lapis simply tossed her attention to the side, as well as her gaze. 

 "Don't flatter yourself, Olivine, I think your fantasies are getting a little far-fetched, now wouldn't you agree? And if those don't take up all the space in your mind, than your ego most certainly will." She took her turn with a snicker, directed solely at her her soulmate, while the tables seemed to turn, and a rosy shade of ruby red spread all over the other girls cheeks. 

 "My ego isn't that large!" She protested, grip tightening ever so slightly on the marble counters her mother had installed as she lost her cool as quickly as one could gain it. Lapis's smirk simply grew wider, as she leaned in to place a kiss to the pale, upturned nose that belonged to Peridot. Only adding fuel to Lapis's entertained expression, flushing further, Peridot directed a snarky glare up to her blue haired companion, her heart racing.

 It seemed it had become an unspoken game of 'See who could become more flustered', something both loved more than each other. "Besides, it seems you have quite the fun time adding onto it, anyways" Peridot stated. 

 "Only because you seem to constantly be throwing around how great you are." Lapis hummed, ducking under the pair of arms that previously held her captive to side steps to the left.

 

 Gathering up the two plates that had been abandoned for something around the second time, Lapis set the waffles atop the plate. Peridot seemed to be left a furious, blushing mess, attempting to re-snag any composure and dignity she had left. She wasn't sure if she loved Lapis, or hated her. It seemed to be a wonderful mix of the two, that left a searing, stinging sensation in her chest, after every exchange of banter in this form. While she cast a gaze over her shoulder to Lapis, the swimmer searched around for the butter and syrup.

 While Peridot simply stood by the watch the other gather the desired toppings, she leaned back against the counter, arms crossed. With the way the outside light poured in through the crystal clear window, and Lapis's soft humming of a tune Peridot could not quite identify, she decided that this was worth the stinging sensation. 

She could live like this, with ease. Housing Lapis would be an absolute breeze, as long as her attitude wasn't quite so keen, but for how, with her mother's permission, was the left standing question. Though Peridot's mother seemed to absolutely adore Lapis, she wasn't convinced she would be so approving after discovering the pair had been in a relationship, let alone soul mates. Perhaps keeping it a secret could work, for a while. 

Lapis's voice snatched Peridot from her thoughts, as the blonde gazed over to her.

"Breakfast is ready, nerd. I found the butter and syrup." She stated, a small smudge of butter adorning her freckled cheek. How it managed to get there, Peridot's hadn't the slightest clue, but it seemed to match the current situation. Out of place. No matter, they would deal with it together. While Peridot dealt with wiping off the butter with her thumb, she sat down at the table, accompanied by the mildly confused Lapis, who did not seem to know she had previously been wearing a small pad of butter.

"Thanks, Lapis."

 

Digging into their waffles, Lapis and Peridot let a warm silence wash over them.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst arrives//Triggers for this chapter: Thoughts of self hatred and uncertainty while confronted with a sexual moment, I'll put a line where it starts. It gets mildly NSFW, so if you aren't comfortable to read it, please skip over! Lots of angst. If I wrote anything incorrect, please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for this chapter: Thoughts of self hatred and uncertainty while confronted with a sexual moment, I'll put a line where it starts. It gets mildly NSFW, so if you aren't comfortable to read it, please skip over! Lots of angst. If I wrote anything incorrect, please let me know!  
> Important to know: There is a glow that is supposed to happen, just like when you meet your soulmate, but with an intimate moment to show off a felt connection
> 
> This fanfic is almost dead oh god it's been so long since I've last updated. It's almost done though! I've had really bad writers block, and no motivation, but I'll try my best to finish these last chapters quickly!

_**(Read Summary and notes please!)** _

 

“C’mon, just one song?”  
  
“No.” Peridot stated firmly in reply, cheeks holding their usual hue of cherry red while around Lapis Lazuli. Looking rather set on her decision, her muscleless arms were crossed over chest, seemingly permanent m shaped frown melted into her lips. The blinds had been closed, just allowing thin beams of light to filter in through the cracks, and though Lapis had claimed it work best if both parties were stripped to their underwear, Peridot refused.   
  
Much like she was currently doing.   
  
“Fine, you can be my DJ then!” Lapis exclaimed, showing off said underwear as she waltzed around the living-room in a one-man dance, which had been barely concealed by the short hem of her hoodie. Peridot found herself glancing a bit too long, forcing herself to look away, averting her emerald green eyes while showing off a glare. 

  
A bit earlier, when the pair grew bored of laying around, Lapis suggested a dance off. Though Peridot claimed it to be childish, Lapis had her pants off in ten seconds flat, saying it was better if the pants were off for moving room. Peridot, though against the other’s word, had to admit it wasn't all that bad of a plan. With Lapis swinging her hips in tune of the old 80's guitar solos, slipping over the floors and bumping into furniture, Peridot couldn't help but find it rather entertaining. It wasn't like the view was all too bad either, though Peridot tried not to focus on the soft curve that dipped right before her hips on her back, and her tan, toned thighs. Lapis seemed to be enjoying herself too, while she sang along to the tunes in a carefree manner, eyes closed while she belt out the lyrics, hair swishing, hands moving. Peridot genuinely believed it could have been illegal in that moment for someone to be that captivating, when the sun hit Lapis just right, illuminating her curves and features in nearly a heavenly way. It was almost unfair how much Peridot adored Lapis, considering their past feelings for each-other, and how fast the two had fallen into a routine together. Though not willing to dwell in her woes and worries at the moment, Peridot found herself growing increasingly distracted by the teen in front of her, pushing past emotions out of sight, and mind.   
  
While Peridot was admiring, Lapis was having a grand time; nearly as if she were in a movie. Though before the feeling of mindless attention showered upon her by envious friends at school had been one to float her boat on any given occasion, simply being here with Peridot in the moment was quite enough to fill her with a fuzzy feeling of warmth and content. She couldn't quite describe the way her heart jumped, and the little twists her stomach did while in the the blondes company. To say the least, Peridot was one she felt safe with, someone who she could be herself around. Hell, it was hard not to find comfort in those emerald green eyes. Lapis had to admit, she had a rather soft spot for Peridot. Taking it slow as originally planned hadn't quite been at the top of her 'To-Do' list lately, as Peridot had made it rather hard not to fall head first for her silly antics, warm gaze, and witty humor.   
  
Lapis wouldn't have wanted to fall in love any other way.   
  
Of course, while her own leering worries of her parents past, stinging words brandished fresh in her mind, Lapis did her best not to focus on them for the moment, and rather the teenager who seemed to hold such a doe-eyed gaze towards her. Occasionally, echoing jabs and harsh mutters would whisper around in the back of her mind, in such the ways of a gossiping teen would among friends, and Lapis had to snap back into reality.   
  
While Peridot kept a constant on-flow of music streaming through her cellphone speakers, Lapis tried to twirl, dip, and swing her way past negative feelings. Though her attempts seemed to work for short periods of time, the unwanted feelings always bobbed to the surface in a manner that a chunk of drift-wood would follow in. While anxiety continued to ball in the pit of her abdomen like a ball of heavy ball of lead, Lapis danced the afternoon away.   
  
"Turn up the music, cutie!~" Lapis sang, while Peridot simply shook her head, turned up the tunes, and offered a love sick grin. With the music blaring, Lapis managed to block our any darkening thoughts for the time being.   


  
  
About half way through the afternoon, Lapis had some how managed to convince Peridot to join her. Despite the fact that Peridot had been so reluctant at first, Lapis's hopeful, shimmering eyes managed to pull Peridot onto the floor with her; so here Peridot danced, in the middle of her living-room. A fine sheen of perspiration had formed over her once porcelain forehead and skin, which now had been flushed to the fullest. It seemed to be a rather indulging form of exercise, at least that was how Peridot felt it to be. With Lapis moving and dancing beside her, sweating just as much, (given the fact she had been dancing for a far longer time), Peridot had come to the realization that she rather enjoyed such activity. Though Lapis did her best to stay completely invested in the activity, she found it rather hard not to blame herself for her parents words. Of course, worrying her soulmate was the last of which she wanted to do, considering the blonde had been so good to her.   
  
It wasn't too hard to cover up her feelings, for now, so worrying about showing her emotions wasn't too much of a problem, for now.   
  
  
  
After their little dance competition had slowed to a gentle ballroom pace, the two had sidled up after a bit, hand in sweaty hand, while their feet tapped along to the songs. While Lapis's flushed, smiling face beamed ever so brightly at Peridot's, the blonde felt her heart rate pick up in a speeding manner, yet again. Though, occasionally Lapis had previously been drifting through thoughts that dampened the mood, the blonde had seemed to capture her full attention, much to her enjoyment.   
  
"Lazuli, can you hear that?" Peridot asked in a rather smug manner, a knowing smirk sprawling quickly over her lips, like honey. Cocking an eyebrow, Lapis twirled said dance-partner.   
  
"Hear what?" She asked in a curious manner. This simply seemed to raise Peridot’s ever-sprouting ego, as she dipped and twirled across the living-room floor.   
  
"The elevator dings." Peridot managed to state in a casual manner, barely with-holding her own contagious giggles. "You should, considering you’re not on my level~." Peridot finished her burn as the song did notes."Get on my dancing level, Lazuli~. You're getting beat." The blonde joked, voice as light, and goading as ever. Lapis looked as if she couldn't believe the words fell from Peridot's mouth like that, deep blue eyes as wide as saucers. A pun, _and_ burn?   
  
"Someone call the fire department, I've been scolded by a _nerd._ " Lapis cooed, rolling her eyes before, dropping, body encased shortly after in a cushion after her ever so dramatic fall to the couch nearby. Peridot gave off a rather loveable snicker, while Lapis shot a disappointed gaze at the other. “My own soulmate hates me” Lapis joked, while Peridot joined Lapis atop the couch, bouncing eagerly onto the furniture. ' _Just like my parents_ ’ claimed the tiny intrusive (and very unwanted) thoughts withheld at the back of her mind, packaged and sealed away, for the most part. Lapis nearly scolded herself for it, but she would be lying if she said she didn't believe it. ' _just admit it, they’re leaving because you’re a disappointment to them. You weren't what they wanted_ .’Lapis thought to herself, heart developing a painful squeeze to it each time a new thought like that washed up, like a wave to the tide. ' _Sure, you’re happy with Peridot, but is it really worth it? Did you work for the title of “perfect daughter” just to taint it with some stupid emotions in your parents views?’._   
  
  
Surprised, and cut out of her own unhealthy thoughts by a pair of lips at the corner of her own, Lapis snapped out of her woes to gaze upon the blonde in a manner of mild confusion. Peridot had taken the time, while Lapis was zoned out, to snuggle up to Lapis, body curled close in a manner that could only be described as “intimate”. While a concerned expression remain etched into her lover's pudgy face, Lapis rested her head atop said others offered shoulder.   
  
  
“You doing okay Laz? You seem out of it.” Peridot inquired, earning a simple shrug from Lapis; not quite a filling answer, but the blonde supposed it would have to do. “We can do something to take your mind off of whatever's bugging you, if you want.” Peridot offered. Lapis glanced up, offering a partially distracted glance to the other.   
  
“Dunno,” She replied with yet another shrug, mind seemingly far off. While emerald, shimmering eyes peered at Lapis, Lapis avoided eye contact as much as possible. Now Peridot knew she had done nothing wrong, but she couldn't help but fret her soul mate was upset about something that has happened in the past between them. “We can do whatever, I guess. It doesn't matter to me” Lapis vacantly replied, voice hollow as if she were deep in thought. While her lover gave a soft huff, Peridot found herself consciously making it a goal to cheer up the other at whatever cost. With her warm lips pursed, Peridot leaned in a bit closer, emerald eyes shimmering in anticipation.   
  
"Laz, if you wanna talk about it, you can. I know you might not be open to sharing, but I promise that I'll be there to listen. I care about you, and get a little worried." Peridot claimed, voice taking on a soft, considerate tone as the short female pressed closer. The offer seemed to snag Lapis's attention, dark eyes meeting bright ones. While the silence between them grew thick, Peridot took note of just how close the two were. While Peridot was taking in the shortage of personal space, Lapis was mauling over Peridot's offer in her head, a mental debate voicing over other thoughts in her mind. " _What if it would really help? She offered to help, so why not take that offer?"_ Lapis thought, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. " _On the other hand, what if you over-share, and she learns to hate you instead, like Jasper did?"_ Lapis questioned herself. The thought of her current relationship turning out like her last one was most definitely not something she wanted to happen. While she felt a sudden bubble of worry drift into her chest, Lapis's eyes wandered to Peridot.   
  
While Lapis had been so caught up in worrying about things dissolving from sweet, to sour between herself and Peridot, the blonde had simply worrying about how to cheer up Lapis, and closing the small gap between them. Well, at least the space between them was no longer a problem. That had been something Peridot seemed to adjust while Lapis had been so deep in thought. With her small body curled close to the other's lithe one, Peridot had snaked an arm around Lapis's mid torso, while her other hand had found it's way to her shoulder. While Lapis had yet to notice, Peridot scooted herself closer, nestling herself up into Lapis's side like an attention thirsty puppy. Though Lapis kept herself busy in her own mind, nearly drowning in all the incoming thoughts, Peridot took the chance to greet the other's cheek with a chase, gentle kiss. The gentle contact seemed to slowly draw Lapis from her own thoughts, gaze wandering to Peridot in a curious manner. Lapis almost seemed dazed, though Peridot was not deterred from showing affection. Landing a sweet kiss to Lapis's lips, the bluenette blinked, full attention finally centering strictly on Peridot. It took a moment, for Lapis to return the contact.   
  
"Everything is fine." Lapis attempted to convince, in a tone soft as ever. Though Peridot didn't seem quite as convinced as she should have been, or at least enough to say she truthfully believed it, but chose not prod at the subject. While Peridot's gaze, and hands never left her lover, Lapis found herself leaning into the contact a bit. She had to admit, Peridot's touch was one that helped her ease into a space of comfort. The way she spoke, and showed she cared, offered Lapis a sense of relief; one she never got from her parents. While her parents were blunt, and harsh with their words, Peridot brought her relief, and acceptance.

 

Said hands, however, seemed to be roaming astray off the road off chastity, and innocence, drawing that oh-so familiar warmth to Lapis’s cheeks. The feeling of fingers dragging up her sides reminded her of a warm brown sugar and vanilla candle; far too sweet and sugared, yet pleasant in a calming manner. “Look, we don't have to talk about it,” Peridot began, a nearly bashful expression looming in over her features. “I just- I want you to know that’ll be here if you need it, and if you ever want anything tell me because I’ll do my best to-”

Peridot was cut off by the feeling of warm lips melting a her own. Though the initial, and sudden action had caught her off guard, it most certainly had not been welcomed. Before she knew it, however, Lapis had cut the contact short, a tingling sweetness lingering on her lips, like the thoughts of Lapis often did in her mind. Though Lapis did not stray far, simply resting her forehead to Peridot’s, Peridot wildly missed the contact.

“It’s fine, Peridot. You ramble when you get nervous, it’s cute.” She stated in a tone as soft as the finest wisps of cotton, catching each and every strand of Peridot’s attention. While Lapis gazed intently at the blonde, she felt her own heart beat quicken, so loud it reminded her of the waves on a rocky shore, hammering hard, and thunderous. She was nearly positive Peridot could hear if she listened close enough, especially with the minuscule amount of space occupying the gap between them. Forehead to forehead, Peridot’s hands found Lapis’s hips, Lapis’s hands finding Peridot’s shoulders. While the kiss had seemed to seal Peridot’s lips, it most certainly had not deterred her from searching for any sign Lapis was telling the truth about her current mental state, not had said action planned to do so.

While the space was small, the amount of patience was even shorter, both eager to resume the kiss, though unsure whether there were more things to be said. While Lapis couldn't help tumbling into Peridot’s forest hued eyes, pondering if she should be the first to connect their lips, Peridot had found herself stuck in the same thought path. Eager to just learn in, Peridot was already drawing near, closer to her soulmate while her palms remain sweaty. The space between the two had become so microscopic, both gave up with their attempt at being apart, lips slamming together, like waves on that rocky shore; just as intense, and just as refreshing.

With their lips combined in a near desperate kiss, Lapis found herself wrapping her arms around Peridot’s shoulders, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Only one thought now occupied her mind, and that was the girl she was sharing this intimate contact with. Lapis had never shared a kiss this intense, let alone with Peridot, but to say she wanted this more and more with each passing second, had to be understatement of the year.

 

(partially NSFW stuff starts here)

* * *

 

The kiss was and eager one, both participants pressing in closer, threatening to seal any further space between their bodies. Both said participants had no clue where the sudden energy came from, but the mood was electrifying. With a newfound interest for this sort of kiss, Lapis and Peridot took their time to keep their lips in sync, yet kept the pace quick, and upbeat.

With Lapis giving off the occasional, soft whine against Peridot’s lips, Peridot found herself falling in deeper with each delightfully breathy sound Lapis gave off. While the two pressed closer, Peridot eventually found herself on top of the bluenette. The shift hadn't been intentional, as if it had, Peridot would be lacking far more self-confidence. Now, however was not the time to become self conscious, not when the kiss held such importance.

Though the kiss was important, oxygen became more needed. Reluctantly parting, Lapis’s eyes fluttered open, while Peridot sat alert, the afterglow of the kiss wearing down as she realized what position they were in.

“Lazuli-” Hissed the aggravate Peridot “What is this, a porno? It started off as a kiss, how  I did it end up like this?” She asked in a teasing, yet serious manner, though her flushed cheeks told she was clearly thinking otherwise. Gaining a snort, chased by a soft, airy laugh, Lapis simply pulled Peridot back into the warm, murky depths of affection.

“Calm down, wonder-nerd~ It’s not like your parents are home.” Lapis cooed affectionately, while a pang hit right in her chest. “ _Neither are mine. Ever_ ” she thought to herself. Though Peridot seemed to be analyzing the situation and weighing her options, Lapis gazed up at the other, in await of a reaction.

“I suppose you’re right,” Peridot muttered “And besides, you’ve been out of it today. You seem to be needing a bit of cheering up” Peridot replied, sly smirk slipping up over her lips as the words just spoken found themselves laced with a hint of smug tone sprinkled in. With that change of attitude, Lapis was left flustered, and while mildly confused, she couldn't help but find Peridot’s messy hair, and glimmering eyes quite distracting. Distracting enough to _only_ snap out of her thoughts, after a pair of lips dusted over her lips. Causing her cheeks to flood with blush, Lapis’s gaze wandered back to Peridot, who was working away at peppering her warm skin with kisses, over the area of her neck, jawline, and edging down lower ever so slightly. The action drew soft breathes from Lapis, as she tipped her head back ever so slightly in appreciation to the kisses, allowing better access to the blonde. While the kisses held a relatively innocent feeling, Peridot’s intentions had began roaming elsewhere. At the feeling of sharp teeth tugging gently at the base of her neck, Lapis couldn’t help the tiny groan that slipped past her lips.

“P-Peridot wait-” Lapis stuttered in a flustered, nearly panicked manner. “That’ll leave a mark in plain view”, she fretted. Peridot, who had seemingly gained more confidence, simply winked in reply.

“That’s the point.” She mumbled in reply against her skin, before sucking at the bit area. While Lapis held no complaints, she tangled her fingers into the blonde locks of hair, before drawing Peridot up gently to rejoin their lips in a fervent kiss. It wasn’t too long again, before Peridot’s hands had grazed just under the hem of Lapis’s shirt, and began gently tugging at the article of clothing. While parting from the kiss, Peridot made an effort to line along Lapis’s mouth with gentle, loving kisses, murmuring lightly against her skin. “You sure you wanna go through with this, Lazuli?” Peridot inquired, checking in with the girl she cared about so dearly.

Nodding in reply, Lapis nearly let the feelings of nerves get to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to do this, it was just the feeling of uncertainty, and guilt that had already wound its way into her system. “ _I don't deserve Peridot”_ Lapis told herself, a bag of pure guilt slamming hard into her chest. “ _She’s such a sweet girl, and she cares so much, and what have I done to show that in return?”_ She asked. While Peridot awaited an answer, Lapis was hesitant to supply. “yes, I’m sure” she smiled softly, planting a kiss to Peridot’s cheek. That had been Lapis’s first mistake, as replying yes to something she had been unsure of wanting, which would lead to potential future problems. While Peridot searched for any signs of misleading, Lapis simply nuzzled in closer.

“Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know the absolute second it happens and I’ll stop” Peridot reassured “I think this should come off first though before we go any further” Peridot joked, snickering as she slipped Lapis’s shirt over her head happily. Playing along happily, Lapis raised her arms, the article of clothing leaving her body, as it sailed across the room in a balled up shape.

The shimmer in Peridot’s eyes she got while staring was nearly as delightful as Peridot _felt_ while staring. With her eyes trained on Lapis’s toned, petite figure, she felt as her heart began hammering, face warming at least 10° warmer than usual. Mouth ajar, Lapis couldn't help but snort, finding an entertainment in the others shock “Something wrong, nerd? Cat got your tongue?~” she cooed. Peridot replied with a soft grumble.

“No, just the hot cheerleader from school, you may know her” Peridot teased, as she allowed her hands to glide up the others sides.

“Tell her she can have you, as you’re home for dinner” Lapis joked in return, a light smirk spread over her shimmery lips. Peridot was fast to lean forward again, however, bumping her lips against Lapis’s while the bluenette gladly returned the action of affection.

(partially NSFW stuff ends here)

* * *

 

The kiss was shorter this time, and short lived but just as sweet as usual, as Peridot began directing her attention elsewhere. Shivering in anticipation, Lapis gazed down at Peridot, who seemed to be waiting something in particular. With a curious expression, Lapis watched as Peridot’s past smug expression twisted into a perplexed gaze, directed at Lapis’s heart. The same place the glow had shone when she first met her soul mate, and the same place that same glow should be in an intimate moment, to show the connection between the two. The same place that held absolutely no glow. No indication the other participant was interested or in the moment.

But, to Peridot’s confusion, there was no glow. No shimmer, despite Lapis claiming she was ready to go through with it. No shine, despite the fact she had insisted on continuing. No spark to indicate Lapis was genuinely feeling that connection.

It took Peridot a moment. Perhaps it just wasn't intimate enough? Maybe something went wrong? Maybe she had done something to turn off Lapis?

Moments later however, a look of dread flooded the blondes now paled face, as her wide eyes turned in Lapis’s direction as she came to a realization that Lapis had been lying. Lapis seemed to notice right away, as her hands instinctively flew to her chest to cover, not what had been there, but instead what hadn’t.

“Laz, why would you lie about wanting sex?” Peridot inquired, a feeling that burrowed deep in her heart and soul, a feeling of fear. It was not Lapis’s fault though, not in any way. She had wanted Peridot, she _truly_ had, but now hadn't been the right time. “I wouldn't have done it- we could have done something else, like a board game, or just kiss or something!” She panicked, while Lapis did her best to sooth her worried girlfriend.

“Peridot, calm down,” she tried to reason

“Calm down? Lapis, sex is something you have to tell the truth before, during and after! Why would you lie to me? To protect my ego or something? I’m not mad, I j-just..” she faltered momentarily, as Lapis grew guilty “I’m worried, and hurt you didn't think I could take no as an answer. I want you to always be truthful.” Peridot explained, while Lapis nodded.

“Peridot, I’m sorry, I’ve just been-” Lapis cut herself off, a further concerned expression dawning over the blondes features. Oversharing was something Lapis had become increasingly aware of this morning. She loved Peridot, and she had already allowed her to stay overnight, skipping a day of school in the process as well. With Lapis’s current situation a growing mess, the last thing she needed was Peridot getting tired of Lapis’s worrisome thoughts about her parents preventing the pair from getting closer. Though Lapis’s thoughts held no accuracy in the light of the situation, her feelings overcame logic, as she sat up, Peridot gazing intensely.

“What, Lapis?” Peridot asked, while the hurt tone to match her hurt expression laced through her voice. “was it something I did or said? Please, I just want to know if I did something wrong. I want to help you”

Peridot fully understood that Lapis may have just not been in the mood, but the cut off sentence that fell from her lips only left a pool of concern welling, and bubbling towards the surface in a feeling of hot, sticky guilt.

“Peri, it was nothing you said or did. I just.. I can't tell you” Lapis did her best to assure.

That only seemed to increase Peridot’s worry, however.

“Lapis, what do you mean you can't tell me?” She asked, heart nearly crumpling at the thought.

“I just.. I’ve been such a burden, and I’ve already been so depending on you, I don't want to drag you down with my problems.” Lapis murmured, voice regretfull.

“Lapis, you’ll never be a burden to me” Peridot attempted to convince, though she knew in situations like this, it would take more than that to secure someone.

“I guess it’s just my parents. They’ve really gotten to me, and I’m not sure what to do. I’m scared you’ll get tired of me, and I’m scared I’ll hurt you.” She had to admit, opening up to Peridot felt a little bit better. The overbearing weight on her chest lifted ever so slightly, and only seemed to erode away more when the shorter girl took Lapis in her arms, enveloping her in a tight hug.

“I promise I’ll _always_ be here for you Lapis. No matter what.” Though she knew it was a big promise, she was ready to go through with it. “We _will_ get through this together.” Those seemed to be the words Lapis needed to hear, as tears were sure enough dripping onto Peridot’s shoulder.

As the two embraced each other, Peridot made it a vow to keep her promise for the girl in her arms. She would make things right.

 

It was hard, knowing her soulmate couldn't just be open and honest. It was hard to know that things wouldn't just be okay with a kiss, like they always were in the movies, but this wasn't a movie. Movies ended easy, and most of the time didn't involve those struggling with thoughts of self hatred due to their homophobic parents.

  
This was not a movie, and a kiss most certainly would not make it better. This would take far more than a kiss to fix.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to promise stuff anymore, Im so sorry my writers block has gotten this bad, I'm determined to finish this story, epilogue and all

It had been two hours since Lapis had left the promised safety of Peridot’s household; one that ensured comfort and emotions of content, and security.

Two hours since Peridot’s velvet soft lips had touched to silky warm ones in a way of showing good intentions in the form of a goodbye kiss left upon the doorstep, with words willing her good luck. The farewell held promises and woe. Promises, painting pictures of change and safety among Lapis’s household, but not of her parent’s judgmental views. Promises that vowed Lapis could sneak out to the haven of Peridot’s arms when ever needed. Promises of comforting little kisses, chaste and pure, phrases of “I love you” in hushed tones, and tucked away fear.

Though nobody wanted to say it, those woes were laced with the same material used to sew together the promises, painted with far darker fabric, and very scarce amounts of hope.

Woes tied with fear of how she would be treated upon the return of her home, and the sheer fact that something would cause her to leave home, to Peridot in the first place.

Leaving Peridot was not something she looked forward to.

The topic hung overhead like a distinguished, far less pleasant mistletoe, holding a kiss consisting of pain, and hatred in between its sharp, baring teeth. So here Lapis stood, at the mouth of the threat; her own home. The place she had grown to love since childhood, and the one place she had always felt welcomed in, despite how lonely she often felt within, and despite how cold her parent’s nature had been. Now, despite its past image, it looked like the _g_ _ates of hell._

So, with a final wave of goodbye to Peridot, and a sad smile tugging the corner of her lips, Lapis wandered in ebbing at The Gates, before once again, like many times before, the threat at hand swallowed her in, pristine white door closing with a gentle ‘click’ behind her. Silence settled over the home, like a thick blanket of snow in the winter, sending chills to all who had the slightest grip of the concept.

Peridot did her best to swallow that sick feeling that boiled in the pit of her stomach.

 

As Lapis stepped through the door, she was greeted with silence, as usual. _Of course_. Gone to a dinner party, perhaps, or maybe even out shopping, her parents were no where to be seen, _as usual_.

"Hello?" Calling out to double check her assumption that she was left alone in the house, her voice rang out through the empty halls, filling the space. The same space that caused the crushing, yet freeing weight on her chest.

The silence that screamed back only confirmed her suspicions. She supposed it was for the better, considering no conversation had to be made, or no explanations had to be explained of her past whereabouts would have to be discussed, nor the over-looming threat of her parent’s negativity was no where to be seen, for now. Though it appeared she was in the clear, she nearly let herself breath a sigh of relief before she realized she would only be stuck with her own thoughts. The same intrusive ones from earlier. No matter how hard she had tried to push them to the side, it seemed near impossible, much to her crumpling dismay. How did people deal with this on a daily basis, she wondered. It was exhausting, and though she had quite a bit of experience with her own pain, along with bottling it up, it had never occurred to her that many people were experiencing the same thing. Perhaps Peridot had gone through the same emotions after Lapis had spread those rumors about her. 

She had never considered that until now, and the sick feeling that settled in her gut didn't seem to help her progression with healing. 

Lapis decided if she couldn’t beat the negative weight dragging painfully among her every step, she supposed she might as well do something productive with her time and hope that the emotions would eventually wear down to a minimum. The thought of getting up, and doing something even mildly productive however, had her mentally doubling over and groaning.

“C’mon Lapis,” she muttered to herself in attempts of adorning some self motivation. "You've done it before and you can do it again." Wracking her mind for something that required low energy, and not too much thought to it, she settled on cleaning the house a bit, beginning with the windows. She had overheard cleaning often helped to rid of negative emotions, and even if she wasn't successful with the latter, the windows would at least be clean.

* * *

 

 

Peridot found herself pacing, hands dug deep in her flaxen locks. With stress etched on her face like an over exaggerated facial expression in a drawing, her socked feet padded across her floors, and glasses slipping down her nose. Anxious didn't even explain how Peridot felt currently, and couldn't explain how she felt upon wandering home from Lapis's. She held fear for her soulmate, but not enough to reach out to others for help. It set her on edge, knowing what Lapis could possibly experiencing, and had before without help. 

The walls of her room felt small, and stuffy, despite the fact she had thrown open the windows. Finally sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking a break from her seemingly unremitting pacing, she flopped back, allowing the comfort of her bed to provide little to no assurance, but simply a fluffy place to rest, the covers still molded into the shape of a messy sleeping arrangement resembling something of a human nest. As she closed her weary eyes, she allowed herself to relax, doing her best to push the woes to the back of her mind. Her small body grew warm against the lump of covers scattered over the bed, though grew tense at the sudden, and rather loud ring of her phone. Eye of the Tiger, her ring tone for Amethyst filled the silence as Peridot sat up in alarm. 

Reaching over to retrieve her phone from it's resting place, she slipped her glasses back up to their usual resting place, and answered the device. 

"Hello?" She greeted, voice tense and tired. It wasn't too hard to hear the stress radiating from the nasally voice of Peridot. 

"Hey, P-Dot, everything okay over there? You sound like a broken lawnmower" Amethyst claimed with no intention of meaning to hurt her friend. While a simple groan was voiced in response to the comment, Peridot rolled her emerald eyes, leaning back upon the squishy landing of her bed. 

"I'm fine, Amethyst. What's up?" She inquired, ruffling her free, pudgy hand through her locks of hair, gaze set on the white ceiling of her bedroom. Shadows had been cast from her blinds, the warm, sunny yellow hue masking the usual bland colour of the roof. 

"Not much, Jasper and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. You sound like you need it, plus you weren't at school the other day, what was that about?" Peridot could nearly hear Amethyst chewing on her lower lip in anticipation, a habit Pearl voiced obvious disliking towards, as she examined her clipped nails. While they were rather clean, they weren't the prettiest things to look at, cuticles broken down. She appreciated her friends offer, but the thought of getting up and leaving the house with the way she currently felt, and appeared wasn't quite too appetizing.

 "I don't know, Amethyst" Peridot replied, voice holding somewhat of a reluctant grumble. Amethysts scoff could be faintly heard through the grainy speaker, as some background noise could be heard.

"Oh, c'mon, Jasper's already over and whatever is bothering you can be left at home, unless you wanna talk or something emotional", Amethyst led off, voice holding a falsely grossed out tone, simply for humor. While Peridot weighed her options, grumbling quietly to herself, she decided, perhaps it would be best to get out and get some fresh air. Though she felt guilty about ignoring the stress, she told herself it was for the best. 

"I'll be there. Want me to pick up snacks on the way?". She asked, as the silence at the other end held for a moment. Amethyst glanced around the room, calling to Jasper. 

"Hey, are we set on snacks?". A ruffling could be heard in the back, as Peridot shifted her interest to the small stain compressed into the soft tiling of her ceiling. While soft babbling could be heard among the other two, phone line still connected.

"We're low on drinks, Jasp plowed through the Gatorade", Amethyst grumbled in disgruntle, while Peridot simply snorted in response. "We'll see you soon, kay?".

"Sure, see you soon". Hanging up, Peridot allowed herself one more moment of relaxation before hauling her body up, and out her bedroom door. Not even bothering to check her appearance one last time, her feet shuffled down the stairs, left hand scooping up her wallet and keys on the way out, as her feet slipped into her shoes (the slip ons, for good measures). As she swung open the door, the afternoon air hitting her face in a wave of warmth, she braced herself for the worst, such as stray stares at the grocery store, and questions such as "M'am, were you swept up in a windstorm?" 

 

The walk, in all honesty wasn't near as bad as she initially envisioned as Peridot found her beat up slip on's, sooner than later, resting atop the woven door mat, Peridot gazed up towards the door. Though it was her best friends home, one she could wander blindly with not a problem, she found the entrance ominous. Perhaps it was simply the idea of hanging out, however, that managed to make her skin crawl. The fact that anxiety and adrenaline seemed to be dashing through her veins in a toxic mixture, hand in hand to leave her own hands clammy didn't help the current situation either. Nearly regretting the previous action of knocking on the door however, was something she could no longer take back, as the door swung open to reveal her two best friends on the other side. 

"Per!" Amethyst couldn't help as a beaming smile spread over her full lips. "Good, you're here, we just set up the third player, and thanks for picking up the drinks", Amethyst motioned to the box of energy drinks held in her free hand, as Jasper gave her a pat on the back. "I know you said you weren't up to it, but if you still don't want to, or you start feeling worse, just let us know and we can give you a ride back or something." Amethyst assured, voice lowered in concern. Jasper seemed partially distracted by the tv in the next room, but equally as concerned. 

"Amethyst said you weren't feeling too well, so we'll go easy on you." Jasper winked, smirking as she watched Peridot's face redden, and her eyes narrow. 

"Take it easy on me? Please, if anything, you'll have to try harder." The shorter grumbled, smirk worming its way onto her lips. "I may not be feeling like myself, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna drop a few levels on the leader-board." She retorted, voice regaining its smug tone that her two best friends seemed to absoluetly adore.

"That's our Peri" Amethyst grinned brightly, as Jasper gave a whoop. Guiding the blonde through the door, into the house, Jasper brought the drinks, and Peridot into the livingroom, while Amethyst shut and locked the door. 

"Ready to have your ass kicked, nerd?" Jasper teased playfully, ruffling the blonde mass of hair, rousing a grumble from Peridot.

"In your dreams" Peridot grinned. As Amethyst snickered, she took her seat on the couch, snatching up the cool, smooth remote in her hands, Peridot, taking a seat in between the two, scooped up her own controller. Settling down on the couch, cushion sinking under her butt, she set up her player, the two previously prepared, now waiting on Peridot. Not too soon after, Peridot confirmed her character adjustments, before nodding to Amethyst, who gave a nod in return and started up the game. With the countdown leading up to the game, Jasper mockingly chanted along with the screen. 

"Three....two...one!" And with that, a collection of furious button clicking cloaked the sound effects of the videogame being played.

 

* * *

 

 

_Check._

The sound of a pen marking off a badly shaped square on a checklist greeted Lapis's ears above the faint music lifting through the air from the livingroom. She had put on some music, as she found music often provoked feelings of production, or at the least filled the silence with something other than her own bitter thoughts. She had filled her free time with the Top Hits on the radio, and clean windows. Eventually however, half way through the afternoon Lapis had discovered she had washed all the windows in the house, including the mirrors as well. Of course, that meant she had to find something else to do, or wash the windows again. She decided on making the bed, and not just her own bed, but every bed in her lonely home. That would kill some time.

As she watched her feet flatten ever so slightly against the first step with the added pressure of her weight, Lapis slowly made her way upstairs, each manicured toenail shining against the light pouring in from the freshly cleaned windows. Lapis wondered what Peridot could be doing at this time. She certainly hoped she hadn't stressed out the poor girl too much before leaving. Thoughts and memories of the earlier interactions began occupying her mind, starting with the way Peridot's lips made her feel weightless, to her stray, and mild curls hidden in the locks of hair that Lapis had only seen after Peridot climbed out of the shower. 

She nearly laughed at the thought of her own amorous daydreams of her soulmate. Dear god, had they become one of  _those_ couples? For the sake of her own, and Peridot's friends, she hoped not. 

It was difficult to imagine that.  _Her own hand, clasped in Peridot's as they gazed into each other's eyes, the wind gently tousling her hair, while a soft blush grew over Peridot's cheeks. The flowers in the field they would be standing in would smell lovely, and the sun would beam down, exactly like it would in a movie._  So this is what internal happiness must feel like. Damn you, movie Utopian characters, for setting the bar too high to achieve.

Lapis had to stop herself before she got a cavity from the sweet scenario. Though it was a nice thought, it seemed nearly unreachable at this point. With her parents, and worries, she wondered how things would go over. Would her parents eventually just except the fact she was gay? Would they leave, and shut her out completely? At this point, it seemed nearly anything was a possibility, and the fear of the unknown seemed to be closing in sooner than she wished. What happened to the days when she was younger and din't quite care who she was paired with? "As long as they treat you kindly", her mother always told her. Maybe that was her motto before her mother had the chance to conjure the thought that her child may not fit into what was envisioned for her. 

Lapis was never one to fit into the visions her parents had set for her, she supposed, and she certainly wasn't about to leave the love of her life for a silly image. No, not when she loved Peridot so dearly.

As the music played on faintly from the living room, Lapis shuffled quietly into her own quiet, large room. She had known this place her whole life, and yet suddenly Peridot's room felt more comfortable. Though this was her home, it felt forien, and unlike any home she had grown to love. She felt out of place, to say the least, and Lapis didn't like it one bit, but reassuring herself that she only had a few years left of school seemed to help. 

Making her way to her bed that always felt too big for her petite form, she stripped it of the many pillows and layers of blankets she had sprawled upon it, strewing said objects across the floor. Humming in tune with the music, Lapis began freeing the bed of it's fitted sheets, the soft fabric constricting and shifting with each tug she stationed to the fabric, until it sprung free, snapping to the other side of the bed. First, she would wash the sheets. With as many blankets as she owned, it would take all night to wash. Luckily, it appeared Lapis had almost all the time in the world to wash her bed spread. As she tossed all her pillowcases into the pile next, she wrapped the bundle with yet another blanket, before dragging the heavy load back down the stairs.

Stepping in tune with the music, Lapis hummed quietly.

 

By the time the dryer beeped to alarm anyone listening that their laundry was now dry and warm, like a bear hug from the person you miss most, Lapis was sprawled over the couch, cheek squished comfortably against a soft throw pillow in the livingroom. The house was dark, and the 2:00 am infomercials seemed to have lulled Lapis straight to sleep, as a lullaby often did for a child. Lips pinched into a soft pout, her eyebrows creased and her hand curled around the excess fabric of her shirt. As she scrunched up her nose in reaction to the hallway light dusting over the back of the couch from the hallway, Lapis simply rolled over, allowing her sleep to go undisturbed. The murmur of the tv was drowned out by the newer voice of her parents, who had slipped into the livingroom quietly. 

"Well of course, but I never-" her father paused mid sentence at the sight of his daughter sleeping soundly. Watching her rest for a moment, he heaved a heavy sigh from his lungs. Shortly after, his wife followed him in. 

"What are you staring at on the couch?" She inquired, peering over the back. A small frown appeared over her face at the saline stains on her daughters cheeks. She had been crying. "Oh Lapis.." She murmured quietly, as her husband had already began his way upstairs. Lapis's mother wandered to the basket of extra throw pillows and stylish blankets that never seemed to be used as anything other than decoration. Removing a blanket from the basket, she made her way back to her daughter, settling the blanket overtop the other, tucking her in to her best ability with out waking her. With a small frown settling over her face, Mrs.Lazuli pressed a maternal kiss to Lapis's forehead, sighing. 

"Sleep tight." She murmured quietly "We'll talk in the morning".

With that promise left behind in the air around her, she wandered upstairs, turning off the lights behind her to ensure her daughter a good sleep, or, at least what would be left of it until morning

 

 As Mrs.Lazuli lay in bed, husband fast asleep beside her, she listened to his breathing. 

It was unnerving, and she nearly found herself in the bathroom to avoid the sound. She wondered if this was a normal thing to experience in marriage, though the relationship hardly felt like anything of the kind. 

Mrs.Lazuli closed her eyes and breathed a shaky sigh. She had no clue what she would say to her daughter in the morning, the girl had clearly shown no attempt to listen to her parents side of things, but she supposed that she, herself hadn't done the same either for Lapis. Maybe if she listened, gave it a try, they would have a chance at a proper conversation. It would be the first in a while that would hopefully end in something success, instead of crying and cold words one couldn't take back. 

Yes, she would give this a try, as long as Lapis did as well. It would be hard, but she would give a shot. With that in mind, she shut her eyes and emit yet another hefty sigh, hoping she hadn't damaged thing beyond repair. Something told her it was too late, but she supposed she had yet to find out. 

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate constructive criticism and all that jazz for how to improve, and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
